Strange Disease
by Little Green Voice
Summary: Passionate-as-ever HPDM! Ch12 up: "Well," Fred started, "I bet you'll like to hear that we found out Malfoy wears always silk boxers, usually black or green, and he likes to sleep naked."
1. 1

_A Harry Potter fan fiction story by **The Little Green Voice:**_

**STRANGE DESIEASE**

**A/N: **_I found this story from the deep, dark parts of my computers never-ending-still-too-small memory and decided to finish it. I haven't been writing anything in English for a while (not even fanfics!) and with the finals coming (yes, I'm taking English again, just to see if I could do better) I thought I could do with some practical studying. I bet this idea first started bugging me to write it because of the song "Strange Disease" by Prozzak. Google the lyrics if you want to know why I thought it sounded just like Harry and Draco. I also saw a very well made H/D-fanvid with that song which probably is why I really got the idea. You can also find a certain song from Shania Twain in Draco's attitude later on. This really isn't going to be anything inventive and different, I bet there are millions of stories just like this about these two, but consider this as a harmless way to kill time and avoid boredom… _

_On with it now!_

_h __p d m __h p d m __h p d m __h p d m __h p d m __h p d m _

Harry James Potter, The Boy Who lived, the Saviour of All Wizards, the Golden Boy, etc. etc. had just had a _terrible_, _horrible_ and _very bad_ school day. He had just gotten away from Professor Binn's dead-boring torture, meaning lecture, of course, which had been his last lesson of the day, and was now heading towards the library to find his two best friends. He saw a bunch of first and second year students on the corridor ahead of him and decided to take a detour through a secret passage way. Had it been any other day, he would've walked straight to them and greeted the Creevey brothers and their friends rather happily – or at least said a quick "hi". But now everything, even their friendly, smiling faces seemed to annoy the hell out of him.

When he finally arrived to the library, after taking many detours to avoid meeting other people, his annoyance only got worse. There was no Ron or even Hermione to be seen anywhere in the tables. He walked in and sat in one of the tables and took his Potions book out. He was already on a bad mood (to say the least), so it couldn't hurt to get a bit more frustrated with his least-favourite-subject. At least he wouldn't have to worry about it later in case he'd somehow manage to get on a better mood. Leaning his head to his left hand, he started to read the chapter he was supposed to summarise as a homework.

"**Amortentia**, or Love Potion as it is informally referred to, can be recognized by it's mother-of-pearl sheen, characteristically rising spiral steam and how it smells different to everyone according to what attracts them the most. Amortentia, despite of it's nickname "Love Potion", does not create real - - - "

Almost furiously Harry shut the book and pushed it roughly to his bag. It was just too boring. Really. That was why he couldn't keep on reading about the bloody potion that created obsessive dependency on someone. It was a boring text. Plus, it was potion's stuff. He hated potions. Just then he heard footsteps coming from the door behind him, getting closer.

"Harry, mate, sorry, I'm late, it took _ages_ for the new Head Boy to try and explain what we already knew Prefects must do … I can't believe they chose a _Hufflepuff_ … well, at least he's not as arrogant as Percy was …"

Ronald Weasley sat sighing happily to the table, directly facing Harry.

"Geez, mate you look like you had – I don't know – been kicked out of Quiddich team or something... What's up?"

"I had a History of Magic lesson." Harry said sternly as if that would explain everything. "And you two were away. I barely survived."

"Ouch. I'm sorry, mate. Was it that dull?"

"Terribly." Harry didn't feel like whining to Ron about how the problem actually was that it had been with _Slytherins_. And a lesson with _Slytherins_ meant a lesson with _Malfoy_. And a lesson with _Malfoy_ meant … well, a rather _distracting_ lesson, to say the least. Ron wouldn't understand, if he himself didn't, then how could Ron?

Harry wasn't sure since when, but Malfoy had really started to bug him. Badly. Annoy him. Frustrate him. Very badly. As long as he could remember, the other boy had had a certain influence on him, some way to make him loose his temper and act irrationally. To start fighting without caring about the consequences. To curse and swear at him even in the presence of a teacher. And trying not to required enormous amounts of self-control, which, of course, drove him on the edge of exploding with anger and frustration. There was a simple reason for this, of course. And the reason was, surprise, surprise, a crush.

Yes, the famous Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, Saviour of the Wizarding kind etc. etc. was very much gay indeed. And not in the happy-joyful-way. Not much of a surprise there either.

When Harry himself finally got a grip of it and admitted to himself that no, he wasn't totally odd, he was just homosexual, it didn't come to him as a terrible shock. He first came across the term on the Sex Ed. course they had been forced to take during fourth year and heard that it wasn't really that rare. After listening to the teacher lecturing about how it was "perfectly normal", "not to be ashamed of" and "just another difference like a hair colour", Harry decided to settle with that term. He couldn't really deny it, after all, why else had it been the very _male_ Ron Weasley who had been stolen from him as a "hostage" for the second task of Triwizard tournament if he hadn't had a crush on him at the time? And why else had he always been so unfortunate with all his affairs with girls? Why else had Cedric kept on looking at him _that way_ and been so friendly to him if he hadn't thought he might have chances with Harry? And why else had Hermione come to ask him about it after the Sex Ed. lesson…

And why else was he always so terribly annoyingly obsessed with Draco Malfoy if it didn't have anything to do with the fact that Malfoy was drop-dead gorgeous, hot as hell and cute as a … well, a ferret. And of course there was that "naughty boy" thing that always attracted Harry very much in him. Who said that it was only the girls who always fancied bad boys?

"So … where's Hermione?" Harry asked, noticing the absence of the trio's only female.

"Oh, she's talking to the new Head Girl, to … well, she's … err … trying to arrange some changes for our night watch shifts …" Ron's face was suspiciously becoming sort of red-ish and smiling when he said this.

"What cha-" Harry asked, lifting his eyebrows at Ron's blush, but right then the bushy-haired girl in question ran to them.

"There you are!" Hermione sat next to Ron who was smiling at her like the sun. "Ron, Leann said it's okay. And -" She stopped when she looked at Harry.

"You look like Hedwig's died! What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry sighed. Was he really that easy to read?

"I'm fine. I just had to be on a history lesson without you guys and _with Slytherins_." Harry explained and took the Standard Book of Spells Grade Six from his bag, taking care that he didn't as much as touch the Advanced Potion Making Book of Doom.

"Okay … Well. Shall we start then?" Hermione asked keenly from the boys. "Charms first? We've got to do that essay for tomorrow so it would be sensible…"

"Sounds like fun." Harry said ironically, opened his book and started flapping through the pages.

"I can't believe this, I left my book upstairs!" Ron whined after searching his bag through.

"Well, go get it then. You won't have time to do it later with our night watch and all." Hermione snapped, but with a warm smile that made Ron's ears turn red. He didn't stay and argue, but walked out of the library with a simple 'I'll be back in a minute'.

The remaining two friends sat and read in silence for a while. After two and a half paragraphs of the proper uses of an Engorgement Charm, Harry broke the silence.

"So… what was all that night watch shift-changing and smiling happily all about?" He asked. "Sounded like a little secret."

Hermione just glanced at him and smiled at her book.

"Did you finally manage to actually tell him?" Harry asked, surprise and hope clear on his face. He had been waiting for the girl to do something. Ron was a lost case, but perhaps Hermione had finally made the move…

"Well…" The girl blushed little and smiled. She sure looks happy about something, Harry thought.

"Well…?" Harry prompted.

"Well, I didn't say it, to be accurate. You know he's no good with words in a situation like that… and neither am I … so I kind of just…"

"Wrote it down in an essay-form?" Harry asked. His bad mood disappeared for a moment. The lovesick whining was finally going to be over – from both of them!

"No, I … I just sort of … kissed him. In the hallway after the Prefect's meeting." Hermione said very quickly.

Harry stared at his most-rational-and-never-impulsively-acting friend. "Kissed him? Just like that? And here I thought your problem was that you were too shy!"

"I ... well, I thought that if I couldn't voice it I could at least … well … act on it…"

"And it worked?" Harry asked. He was amazed of Hermione's sudden lack of subtlety. He could very well imagine how surprised Ron No-One-Likes-Me-Especially-Not-Hermione Weasley had been when the love of his life suddenly just jumped him.

"Well, yes … it was easier to talk after it was quite clear what I meant … and quite clear that _he_ meant it too… Oh, but I'm so happy now! You were right, all along, why didn't I believe you?" Hermione blurted out, smile like the sunshine.

"Ron didn't either." Harry smirked

"He talked about me to you?" Hermione looked like a schoolgirl in love. Well, considering that she actually_ was_ a schoolgirl and _obviously_ in love it wasn't so odd, but… it was _Hermione! That_ made it really odd.

"Of course, why do you think I always tried to make you speak to him if I didn't want to get rid of the whining I got to hear from _both _of you?" He said.

"Oh… so… what did he say about me?" Harry sighed at this. It was almost worse than the endless oh-I'm-so-in-love babbling…

"The usual things a guys says when he's in love, I guess. That you're the prettiest, most charming and wonderful and the nicest girl he's ever met and that if I weren't his best friend you'd be and that he'd just want to be with you always and … oh, _please_, will you start acting a bit more like the Hermione I know?" Harry stopped listing the things he had so often heard from Ron during the past two years.

Hermione had started to smile very unnervingly in-love-like, staring into a place far a way behind Harry's head, somewhere no-one else could see (except Ron probably). It was rather freaky, really, to see the smart and always alert Hermione act like a love-sick fool he himself was feeling.

"You started the topic yourself." Hermione pointed out, getting out of the spell quickly. And as if she had been reading Harry's mind, she continued: "And you'd best not talk about acting weird or not daring to confess your love, Harry. At least not until you do it yourself."

Harry stared at her. A cold blade by the name of _She Knows_ slashed right through him, causing him feel a bit sick and _very_ worried. He had never, _ever_, not in his wildest dreams considered the option of talking about his crush with Hermione. But, it was quite fitting that she knew, Harry admitted in his mind, after all, she seemed to know almost everything anyway.

"Okay, I confess, I'm rather shocked. How do _you_ _know_?" Harry said in a rather quiet, weak and shaky voice.

"Well, you're a _very bad_ liar and a very bad _secret_ admirer too, Harry." Hermione said as if she'd been explaining that she had just came across the information in a book called _The Secret Thoughts of Harry Potter_.

"I – I am? But … but does Ron know? He'd go nuts… I mean he'd never understand -" Harry stuttered.

"Oh, gosh, you're not _that_ bad a liar! And besides, why would Ron be upset about something like that? _He_'s the one who's been telling you to get a move on and find someone for ages!" Hermione said all this as if it was quite normal for a male Gryffindor and a member of the Order of the Phoenix to fall for a Slytherin and a Death Eater's son.

"I don't think Ron meant to go and fall for _Him_! He's always been a Slytherin-hater! He'd never understand!" Harry said.

"So _he_'s a _Slytherin_, right?" Hermione asked, looking very interested, her Charms book laying on the table totally forgotten with her notes.

"Yes, he's a Slytherin and you bloody well know it – wait…" Suddenly Harry realized something. "You don't know _who_ it is?"

"I didn't, but I'm quite sure now." Hermione said and seeing her self-satisfied smile, Harry mentally kicked himself, hard. Obviously there was _a reason _for Hermione to know so much about him.

"Shit."

"_Language_, Harry. So. Let me think now. A _he_ and a_ Slytherin_ and I _'bloody well know it'_?" Hermione asked, tilting her head at Harry with a knowing look on her face. Harry knew she didn't need an answer. "So how long?" She asked.

"Since the start of this year I guess", Harry sighed, feeling utterly defeated, "At least that's when I admitted it."

"And we thought it was still about Cedric! I mean, you've been acting all weird, almost like obsessed with something … well, _him_ of course, obviously, as we said to you, but we thought it wasn't _really_ because of him… We thought you might've just been kind of trying to find a replacement, something else to think about and .. well … We thought you were still all upset about Cedric's death – I mean, we thought coming back here reminded you and … well, I guess we were wrong then… It was _Him_ all the time, right?"

"Since the first day." Harry confirmed. "And, for your information, I _didn't_ lie when we talked about it last year and I told you I got over Cedric's death. He wasn't … I didn't like him like that, really."

"I didn't think you lied." Hermione said.

For a moment they sat in a silence. Harry both did and didn't hope that Ron would come soon as it would probably lead to Hermione start blushing and talking to Ron instead of him or she might keep on this subject. Which wouldn't be a good idea when Ron was around. Really. Harry didn't want to tell Ron, not if it was possible to avoid.

"Um… Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Could you _please_ not tell Ron?" Harry pleaded.

"I could. But I think you should do something about it. I mean, Ron's supposed to be your best friend." Hermione said, looking her very serious self.

"I'll tell him … eventually … I mean, he doesn't even know I'm, well, _flying for the other team_…" Harry mumbled the last part. He had herd the term from Fred Weasley some time ago at a Quiddich practise. "He might really freak out."

"_Flying for the-?_ Oh, _right_! But he does know you're gay." Hermione said cheerfully and a bit too loudly for Harry's liking.

"What?" Harry was, again, shocked. He seriously should start learning how to keep secrets hidden.

"Though, he would've liked to hear it from you. He was really disappointed that you wouldn't trust him that much." Hermione added.

"You didn't…!" Harry's eyes opened.

"I _didn't_." Hermione said. "But he's not an idiot, you know. It was him who actually pointed it out to me at sex ed., too. He's not that intolerant with these things!"

"He… _Ron_… Oh, my god, _what else_? Who else knows?"

"I don't know anyone else." Hermione said and Harry sighed with relief.

"Okay… so, well… Just… just don't tell Ron _who_ it is…"

"I won't. But you really should do something about it. About _Him_, I mean. You can't keep on being like that." Hermione said, ending her sentence into a whisper when she noticed her new boyfriend walking towards them with his Charms book.

"Do something like what?" Harry hissed almost angrily and lifted his book to hide his face behind it. "Just randomly kiss him like you did? I'm quite sure that wouldn't be a very good idea with him in question."

At that moment Ron sat back to his seat and Hermione blushed. Harry mentally sighed with relief. Ron was _definitely_ his best friend, he thought.

"So … which spell was it?" The read head asked from his friends.

"_Engorgio_." Harry and Hermione answered in a chorus. Ron looked at the both of them and decided not to ask.

He opened his book and started to read. They finished their essays and other homework during the next two hours, with more than a little help for the boys from Hermione. After that they set off walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

_h p d m __h p d m __h p d m __h p d m __h p d m __h p d m __h p d m __h p d m __h p d m __h p d m __h p d m _

**A/N:**_As you see, nothing very spectacular and original is coming, after all, this is a fanficion story. But this is the first chapter anyhow. I'm sorry for not making up witty names for the chapters, but originally this was supposed to be a longish short story. But it kind of grew longer and longer and… well._

_So. Without further ado, **thanks for reading and a review of some kind would be very much appreciated if only you have the time!**_

_The next chapter is coming in a few days._


	2. 2

_A Harry Potter fan fiction story by **The Little Green Voice:**_

**STRANGE DESIESE**

**A/N:**_The second chapter is here already, aren't I fast? Okay, I wrote it almost completely last night... but still! Here we'll meet everyone's favourite Slytherin and see what I meant with the Shania Twain-comment. Points for you if you guess what song I meant. XD Well, maybe that is more clear later. Anyhow. Remember the inspiration song lyrics: "A little sexual frustration / along with lack of motivation / and a loss of consentration / I've got a strange desiese / …" lol. I love the voice of the singer! 3_

_It starts right from where we left with the last chapter. Enjoy._

_'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'.__h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'.__h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'._

_**2.** _

When they got to the Great Hall and started climbing the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower, Harry saw Ron take Hermione's hand and smile to her. He realized that this was the time to be a good friend and say something about it.

"Um… you know, guys, I mean, you know, Ron and Hermione… I forgot to say, I'm happy for you two." He smiled at them while walking beside them, not certain if they would be embarrassed or grateful about his statement.

Seemed that it was a bit of both. Both of them blushed, Ron a bit more, and said thanks in a very earnest voice. Harry felt his bad mood fading again for a moment when he saw his two friends so happy, but then the worst possible thing happened.

"Will you look at that! Weasley's finally found someone who's criterions are low enough to date _him_! But I thought _you_ were supposed to be smart, _Granger_, and here you are, with a man more poor than our old house elf. Great future you're going to have with him. But I guess you just wanted to find someone who's blood would make your kids a bit more less filthy than yourself, isn't that right?"

_Of course_ he'd bump into the very last person he wanted to see right now. Somewhere, someone with influence and power really hated him. And he didn't mean Voldemort or Malfoy's father.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry grunted at the blond boy. The other boy smirked at the predictable reaction.

"I wasn't talking to you, _Potter_." Malfoy spat his name as if it was poison. He was standing few steps higher than them, feeling quite superior with his usual body-guards, Crabbe and Goyle hovering right behind him. The sharp glare of his made Harry feel very, very nervous indeed.

"Well _I_ _was_ talking to _you_. So get lost." Harry said, not sounding quite as threatening as he wanted to. He _really_ didn't feel like trying to make out witty insults to throw at Malfoy after secretly staring at him for a whole double lesson of History of Magic. But Malfoy really was in the mood for some Potter-torturing.

"Why so tense, _Potter_? Are you _jealous_ of your _Mudblood_? You should've done something before Weasel got him before you." Harry saw both Hermione and Ron flinch at the words but they stayed quiet. "Or maybe it's _Weasel_ you're jealous of?"

"Just shut the fuck up, will you!" Harry shouted the words. He felt helpless and trapped, he couldn't find bad enough words to shout to the other boy's smirking face when he couldn't help noticing how the two first buttons in Malfoy's school uniform shirt were un-buttoned revealing bare, smooth skin and how his Slytherin-green tie was loosened just so and how incredibly sexy he looked with that unbearably self-confident smirk of his ...

"You shouldn't swear, _Potter_." Malfoy said with a voice that made Harry shiver and stepped on the same step with him, very close to him. "It might make people think you're a _naughty_ boy. And you wouldn't want that, would you? It doesn't suit your _Golden Boy_ image, now does it?" Harry took a step backwards, staying on the same stair, trying just to stare at Malfoy with the most angry face he could muster.

"What's wrong, Potter? Scared?" The taller boy asked and took another, quicker step towards him, causing Harry to back up one step again.

"Of you? As if." Harry tried to snap it coldly but it came out a bit too quiet and rather shaky. A wide smirk slowly appeared on the Slytherin's face.

"Yeah, right, Potter." Malfoy said, leaning towards Harry who's face felt like it would betray him and start burning any moment now.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" He tried rather weakly.

"You used that line already, _Potty_." Malfoy said calmly, enjoying the way Harry squirmed there, clearly uncomfortable and unable to do anything. He looked utterly trapped and Malfoy enjoyed enormously having such a power over his so called "enemy". Such a weak thing it was, human mind, he thought. Just like his father had thought him. He stared at his prey like a snake stares at a mouse it's going to eat.

Hermione and Ron stared at the scene, both afraid of what would ensue of it. Hermione, now knowing just how badly Harry wanted to get away, was the first one to speak.

"Harry, let's just go now. He's not worth getting a detention", she said firmly.

"Don't be so rude, Granger, we're in the middle of something here with your precious _Harry_." Malfoy snapped at the unwelcome interruption without turning his gaze away from Harry. Harry shuddered when he heard his first name on the other boy's lips.

"Harry, _come on_, now." Hermione said with a stern voice, looking at Malfoy and walking past him, followed by Ron who shot an angry glare at Crabbe and Goyle who were smirking at them stupidly. Harry tried to follow them, but was stopped by Malfoy who was grabbing his robes and pulling him back down to the same step with him, face to face. Close.

"Running away, are you, _Potter_? Such a _brave_ gryffindor..." He said with a low, silent voice. Harry looked at his enemy with a rather surprised expression.

Their faces were inches apart, the tension of passionate hate almost solid in their stare, Draco's hands still holding roughly the collar of his robes, keeping him much closer than Harry felt comfortable. An unvoiced question flashed in emerald eyes, causing Malfoy to loosen his grip almost guiltily and push Harry back a bit so that their bodies didn't quite touch. The Slytherin's face, though, bore no mark of why. For ages their fights had been purely either furious wand-waving or equally fierce verbal war, never common violence. The last time they fought physically was on their first years when they didn't know enough jinxes and hexes.

Ron and Hermione had stopped to the plane, noticing that Harry hadn't gotten off and followed them up. Neither of them dared to say anything, but both had automatically taken their wands out and ready.

"I don't have any reason to stay here if you just want a _fight_" Harry answered in an equally quiet, but a bit stronger tone, breaking the solid silence.

For a second, cold grey stared at green even more fiercely, then the Slytherin quckly released the gryffindor's robes with a shove. Harry stayed put and stared and his enemy who was making him feel rather hot and bothered with all that intense staring.

"That's the attitude, Potter, you should play nice or Dumbledore won't be happy." Malfoy sneered quietly at him. Oh, god how he really wanted to just…

"I don't want to _play nice_. I just don't _fancy a_ _fight_ with you now." Harry explained quietly at Malfoy, never breaking the intensive eye-contact, looking firmly and boldly at his enemy's eyes. Beautiful silvery eyes that made him feel sure that he would have serious problems with falling asleep that night. Once again.

"In that case," The Slytherin said slowly and rather softly, speaking so quietly that Harry's two best friends couldn't make out what he said. "it is a very fortunate that it wasn't a _fight_ I was looking for here."

"Then what?" Harry prompted crossly.

"I already found it." Malfoy sneered quietly, once again enjoying of the way how Harry immediately stepped backwards when he started closing on him.

"Then why are you still here?" Harry asked, speaking more loudly, trying to gain back his stronger voice, not noticing Ron and Hermione's desperate looks that screamed for him to just run and leave before something bad would happen. Actually, Harry barely remembered his friends were present, he was busy enough trying not to either jump or punch Malfoy who was making him feel if he didn't find a way out from this, _soon_ he'd unconsciously act on one or the other, or possibly both.

"Because I said I _found_ it, I haven't _got_ _it_ yet." The blond boy's voice made shivers run through Harry, but he fought to keep them off from his face.

"Well you aren't getting _anything_ now, so you can _leave_." Harry muttered through gritted teeth, hoping that Malfoy would obey.

"Oh, I'm leaving alright." Malfoy said and sneered quietly at him, "Just don't whine how you miss me when I'm gone."

And with a quick laugh at his own joke and a sudden swirl around, he was off walking down the staircase Crabbe and Goyle running after him, leaving Harry both relieved and puzzled.

_'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'.__h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'.__h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'h.p'd.m'._

**A/N:**_Once again, thanks for reading and thanks if you reviewed last time and even more thanks if you'll do it now too! Getting feedback really makes writing seem worthwhile. So very much thanks to **unforgivable curse caster** and **Ecureuil Enrage**! _

_Last night I also found another cool idea for a story from the dark depths of my computer files and a story titled "Erased" will shortly set off. I just want to finish the second chapter too and do a little more planning. But if you like this story, check that out too, because it's also going to be HPDM slash. And it actually has an idea unlike this. (Advertisement is fun, eh?)_

_And the third chapter is definetly not here tomorrow, because then it's Monday and I'll have school. But you won't have to wait long for that either, because if I want this project to help in my studies (especially the English final test!!!OO''') I'll have to keep writing just about every day. :D Ah, what a great excuse!!  
_


	3. 3

_A Harry Potter fan fiction story by **The Little Green Voice:**_

**STRANGE DISEASE**

**AN: **_The third chapter is here and the story's writing itself faster than anything ever. I can't understand where I get this time to write, but I guess it has something to do with the two Finnish essays I didn't write today. XD Well. Anyhow. This chapter might not be so fun to follow as we're missing one very important thing here – Draco. But don't worry, he's mentioned often enough. And he'll be back, yes. I think we're soon half done with this story. I guess three more chapter would do it now, except if I get freaky odd plot bunnies chasing me around._

** !h! '- !p! '- !d! '- !m! '- !h! '- !p! '- !d! '- !m! '- !h! '- !p! '- !d! '- !m! '-**_  
_

**3.**

After the footsteps of the Slytherin gang had faded, Harry walked up his friends and the trio started off towards the portrait of The Fat Lady again.

"You know, Harry, you _should've_ just walked away the minute you saw him. You could've done that. He can't do anything really bad at school. His only weapon here is words, he'll get into trouble for anything else", Ron said. Harry thought that sounded odd considering it came from Ron who had lost his temper with Malfoy enough to have backfired his own curse once. But he had learned to control himself, Harry hadn't. Or rather, Ron hadn't fallen for Malfoy, Harry had.

"Right. Well. Probably I should have." Harry muttered. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

To his surprise Hermione didn't say a word before they reached the common room where Ron ran up to the dormitory to get his Prefect badge and drop off his books. Only then did Hermione speak.

"I must say this, Harry, I _don't_ _agree_ with Ron. You really should do something about this _thing_ you two have." She said very quickly and quietly.

"No I must not. I shouldn't. I won't."

"Now, this is just the same thing as it was with me and Ron. Can't you see? You two are just like us – with quite a lot of more passionate hate and the sort of thing boys have – but weren't we always fighting with Ron before this year? And see what happened! You _have to_ do something."

"Yeah, _right_. And how do you suppose I should confess my feelings, huh? And even if I'd find a way, how do you think humiliating myself in front of my enemy will do any good?" He asked feeling really quite annoyed and sounding only half as angry as he really was.

"I … I don't really think you'd humiliate yourself. I … well … I take it you didn't notice how you two looked like down there?"

"I most certainly did not have a mirror with me, nor would've I had time to start staring at it so no, I didn't."

"Well, you sort of … um … with all that _staring_ and _murmuring_ quietly at each other … well, and I couldn't really help noticing how you looked at him … and how _he_ looked at _you_ –"

"And how was that, except _hostile _and_ arrogant_? Like a predator about to kill me? Like a Death Eater looks at the Harry Bloody Potter?"

"Uh, well, I'd rather say he looked at you like you'd be the best dessert he'd ever seen but was forbid to get …" Hermione said all this in a low voice but very matter-of-factly as if explaining a fact of the Goblin Rebellions.

"He _what_? You must be _mental_!"

"I'm _not_. It's true. _Anyone_ could see it."

"Could see what?"

Both of them jumped, but it was only Ron who had returned, Prefect badge shiny and attached to it's place in his robes.

"Um … well. Ron, did you notice something in the way Malfoy and Harry were staring at each other during their little word-war just now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, nothing new, really, they're always like that, aren't they?"

"Like what?" Harry asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Well, like, I don't know, like cats and dogs… or, well, you guys don't really _look_ like you truly want to just _fight_, it's more like some sort of psychological stuff… I don't know what it is that drives you two into it, but it bloody well is _intense_… And I kind of doubt it's just the hate, you two are bloody obsessed…" Ron explained.

"Great. Just… Great." Harry sighed.

"See what I mean?" Hermione asked while Ron still tried to figure out what was the problem here. "_Do something_."

And they left, hand in hand. Harry collapsed into an armchair. This was stupid. This _crush_ was _stupid_. Malfoy was an annoying twit, a self-centred, arrogant bastard who thought gaining power and influence over others was everything in life and who couldn't think with his own brains but had to copy everything from his father. So what if he happened to be good-looking and had the most beautiful eyes and soft-looking hair, so what if his tall, fit body was just sexy as hell, so what if his tiniest glance at him made his insides squirm. It was just a crush. An annoying crush that had no chance to ever become anything more as the object of his unwanted affections was a royal ass who just happened to look pretty.

Harry didn't want that. He didn't want someone who was just pretty to look at. He wanted someone - he _needed_ someone like what Ron and Hermione now had finally seen in each other. He needed, as huge a cliché as it was, _true_ _love_. _Real_ love. Not just a crush or passionate lust. And even if what Hermione had said would be true, he would never get something like that from Malfoy. At most, Malfoy just felt the same kind of physical lust he did. Had there been _anything_ more in him, he wouldn't act like the bastard he was.

As Harry kept on musing his complex feelings, people around him started to retire to bed. After an hour of first thinking then just blankly staring at the fire, trying not to think, Harry found himself alone in the cosy room. He wondered how long his friends' night watch would last, but then remembered the secretive smiles and glances, blushing and holding hands. He'd probably have the whole evening for himself.

It was really, just so … well, _his luck_. He falls for a guy, which is a rather bad thing already, but not only is this guy a no-good bully and an arrogant bastard, he's also on the wrong side of the closing war. There was nothing, nothing he could do about this but to wait and hope that it would fade away with time. Preferably as quickly as possible.

And Hermione actually thought he should tell Malfoy. Right. And she was supposed to be the smartest girl of their year. Maybe she's gotten somehow infected with stupidity because of all the hanging around with us, Harry thought darkly.

And what about Ron? The minute Harry had realized the true nature of his Malfoy-obsession, he had decided to keep quiet about it. He knew how much Ron loathed Malfoy. How could he ever understand that Harry saw something good in him?

Something good, right, that was actually not what Harry saw in the blonde Slytherin. Harry didn't see anything _good_ in Malfoy, definitely not. He _felt_ something captivating and exiting in him, like a promise of a never ending adventure and _saw_ a person more beautiful than a vela, sexier than anyone … He couldn't control himself around Malfoy, couldn't help staring at him whenever he saw him, couldn't help thinking about him, the only thing he actually really could help was _talking_ about him… and even that was very hard.

Harry sighed. He was absolutely a lost cause. Without doubt, he was pathetic and trapped. And who did he have to blame for this? His own mind, unfair and twisted fate or Malfoy? Ever since things started becoming difficult, Harry had tried, in vain, to look for someone to blame. But of course there was no-one and Harry settled with just being angry at all of them in turns.

Why me? Why Malfoy? Harry had asked these questions from himself, he had repeated them over and over with no answer or result other than a headache. He sighed again. This was useless. Maybe he just had to live with it and accept that he was destined to the torture of seeing the other boy every day from now on until the graduation. The thought didn't feel nice. Once again, Hermione was right. He'd have to do _something_.

While taking the relationship into the stage Harry's traitorous feelings and even more traitorous body wanted to was out of the question, he'd have to find something else. He started thinking about his options. Avoiding Malfoy wasn't possible, ignoring him wasn't working. So, perhaps he needed _something else_ to obsess and think about? And how about not some_thing_, but _someone_? Surely the castle was full of nice good-looking guys and Harry was certain that he wasn't the only queer one.

"Why didn't I think about this earlier!" He said to himself and got up from the chair as if that would've been the ultimate answer that would solve everything. He started climbing the stairs up to the boys dormitories at the same time summoning the pictures of possible new attractions.

When he opened the door to the dormitory, he always bumped into a half-naked Seamus.

"Oh, there you are, mate! We thought you were going to spend the night down there sitting and staring like a brain-dead flobberworm."

"No, I - I just had to think about some stuff, nothing serious", Harry explained and stared at his smiling roommate. This was exactly what he just had thought: the castle was filled with nice, good-looking guys. He just never noticed anyone else but Malfoy. And because Malfoy was such a prick, he had been so annoyed with him that he had had no time to note any of the other possibilities.

Take Seamus for an example. He was nice and fun to be with and definitely nice-looking with the red-ish brown hair and ever-present friendly smile on his face – all that combined he was much better true love-material than Malfoy could ever be. Why hadn't he ever noticed Seamus? They were dormmates for crying out loud, how come hadn't he never thought about Seamus the way his mind kept on thinking about Malfoy?

"Um… Harry? Are you're alright, 'cause you're starting to resemble flobberworms again?" Seamus was staring back at Harry and with a look of mild worry.

"Oh, right, sorry. I think I'm just too tired. Really, I'm fine." Harry forced himself to move from the door to his bed while Seamus just shrugged and strolled towards the showers, whistling a cheerful tune.

There was just one more problem with this plan, Harry soon remembered when he was changing to his pyjamas: he had never managed with any relationships, how was he to manage to start coming on to someone who might as well be straight as a ruler? He knew he couldn't be that a sorry case if even the famous Cedric Diggory had noticed him, but he had never really know how to – well, how to hit on boys. He decided he'd really need advice from an expert before he could do anything.

And besides, if he wanted to "get a move on and try to find someone" as Ron expressed it, he'd need a little more courage, too. Where on earth could he find that, he had no idea, but he'd just have to. The thought of having to stand the feeling of crushing over the worst bully and enemy was just too much.

He tried to think about Seamus when he went to bed and closed his eyes. He also went through every boy on his year looking for something he had missed, someone who could save him from the thoughts that were lurking just behind his rational mind. The thoughts that told him to once more go through the Slytherin part of his year and in particular a certain grey-eyed blonde. It was well past midnight when he finally gave up and fell asleep with the image of Draco in his mind.

In the morning he, of course, tried his best to forget all the dreams he had had. Stupid – stupid – stupid crush.

** !h! '- !p! '- !d! '- !m! '- !h! '- !p! '- !d! '- !m! '- !h! '- !p! '- !d! '- !m! '-**

**AN: **_So what do you think? Huge thanks to reviewers, it makes me exited about writing this and it's great to know that someone's enjoying the work I do. Draco's Shania Twain-song I referred to was actually "Gonna Getcha Good" and I think we'll be seeing more of that next time… until then, thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	4. 4

_A Harry Potter fan fiction story by **The Little Green Voice:**_

**STRANGE DISEASE**

**A/N: **_Okay, so, this one took a bit longer to write (OMG, a few days pause! I hope you didn't miss me too much!) but here it is. Sorry, it's a bit short, but I hope that Draco in the end makes up for it? And we'll see more of him and his shaniatwain-ish attitude next time. Once again, enjoy…_

-O-O-O-

**4.**

"You've got to be kidding, Harry!" Just as he had guessed, she was annoyed.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, I'm a friend in need!"

"I bet you are!" She yelled loudly and gave a laugh. "But you need Malfoy to help you with that need, not me! That's the most stupid idea I've ever heard form you!" What with all the loud talking rather important names being shouted, Harry was very glad he had first asked Hermione to come up in their dorm to explain his plan to her in private. If he hadn't, the Gryffindor house would now really have something to gossip about for weeks.

"Hermione, I'm not going to go on with this stupid crush thing, I'm going to fi–"

"To try and find someone new, is that right?" Hermione cut in, suddenly very serious and with a lot lower voice.

"Yes", Harry said firmly, "And that's why I need _you_ to ask Ginny or any other popular girl how to hit on guys. I'd kind of freak them out if I'd ask them."

"I can't believe how stupid you are! A heart doesn't work like that. I'm sorry, but you'll need to deal with Malfoy before you can start looking for others."

"What do you mean? I can look if I want to, can't I?"

"It's not just about you, Harry, it'd be unfair to whomever you'd decide to date if you're still lusting over Malfoy!" Hermione snapped angrily.

"I am not lusting over Malfoy!" Harry yelled, losing his nerve just in the wrong moment, because as always when you are yelling something secret out loud in a supposedly private room, someone opens the door and overhears. And in the Gryffindor tower, it was with more than 87 accuracy one of the Weasley twins.

So, of course Fred Weasley's head just popped to look inside from the quickly opened door along with it's identical twin. "Is that really so, Harry?", he asked.

"Now don't be rude, Fred. I'd almost say we're interrupting something, dear brother", his brother and hit the other in the head.

"You said it, my dear George. But this seems quite interesting, not to mention fun."

"Guys, this is not a matter of joke, this is a private conversation", Hermione snapped, glaring angrily at the intruders.

"It didn't really sound much of a _conversation_ and neither was it very private with that volume." One of them pointed out.

"Not funny!" Harry snapped in turn. He was starting to feel nervous about the Twins having heard them shouting. How much had they heard? What were they going to do? It surely would be a great joke to let everyone know… he felt the uneasy grip of horror creep inside him.

"Actually I'd consider it very funny that you, Harry, of all the people, are here shouting how you definitely don't like Malfoy when everyone's just been waiting which one of you is going to do the first move."

"Th- they are?" Now the shock was definitely there.

"Of course not, you idiot." Fred said, "But _we two are_. And _she_ and _Ginny,_ too." He nodded towards Hermione who's face suddenly looked rather guilty.

"I am not!" She said quickly in a very offended voice.

"Hermione!"

"_I'm not!_"

"But seriously, Harry, as an elder's advice", Fred cut in, "get rid of the denial fast, you two are seriously so transparent with all that fighting that if you don't do something about it soon everyone's gonna start noticing things."

"Things like what?" Harry asked frustrated, "There's nothing! And I'm not in denial! I just don't want to - I just don't _like_ Malfoy, he's a rude and selfish bastard! For fuck's sake, what is this, a conspiracy? Gods you're annoying! _I don't want Malfoy!_ I want him _out of my head_ and you're _not_ helping!"

Harry suddenly fell silent and stood still, staring at the dormitory door that George was still holding open innocently as if he was just going to leave and didn't feel the need to shut it because of such a short drop-by.

So everyone not deaf down stares had heard what he just shouted. Great, now they definitely had something to discuss over the boring lessons. Good for them, _very_ bad for him.

"Could you close the door?" Harry managed to sigh in a very defeated voice.

"Why, surely, Harry, but it won't be necessary while everyone's down in the Great Hall having breakfast. Or did you think I'd just let you yell your greatest secrets to the whole house?"

Harry felt a huge wave of relief wash over him.

"That was not funny, someone might've been down there!" Hermione was angry as usual. Harry could see her prefect-mode kicking in.

"It's okay, Hermione, no harm done, no-one heard-", he tried but was cut short by George.

"Actually there was one, don't you think Fred?"

"Ah, right you are, I think I saw someone sitting in a corner table, maybe waiting for his friends or…" his brother trailed off.

"Wonder who it might've been?" Fred asked, faking mild interest.

"Forget that, brother, I'm wondering if he heard all this!" George laughed.

"Oh, my god! Ron!" Harry squealed and left the laughing twins.

He ran the down the staircase and – as he had dreaded – saw Ron sitting there, by the fire, in one of their favourite armchairs, lazily flapping through his essay papers. Harry and Hermione had asked him to wait there so they could all go together to breakfast. Ron lifted his head from the papers when he heard Harry's footsteps and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but Harry cut in before he made a sound.

"Ron! I'm sorry, I know I should've told you, but I didn't dare to and I know best friends don't hide things like these, but I'm sorry and I would've told you eventually, I just needed some time to think about it myself! I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before!"

Ron looked quite puzzled about this.

"Tell what?"

"That I'm gay!" Harry said desperately.

Ron just lifted an eyebrow. "I knew it." He said plainly with a completely straight and honest face.

"You– but–" Harry opened and shut his mouth like a fish on dry land.

"No buts, mate, it's okay, really. It might've taken quite a long time from me to tell something like that to you if it was me." Ron said in a very earnest voice. Harry felt a great relief. Ron was _definitely_ a good friend.

"But I am really sorry I didn't trust you to take it that well..." He said.

"Oh, shut up. I'm not offended or anything. Now where's Mione? Lets go get breakfast, I'm bloody starving!" Ron sighed.

Right on time, Hermione came down the stairs with Fred and George with a very familiar 'told you so'-expression. Fred and George looked as if they had just been yelled at badly and after Ron had gotten all of Hermione's attention, Harry asked if she had said something. Apparently she had. The twins solemnly swore that they wouldn't tell a soul about Harry's 'little problems' with Malfoy.

"But I still recommend that you do something about him as soon as you see him", Fred said.

"For example, jump him and just have your wicked way right then and there", his brother suggested right before they turned and entered the Great Hall.

"I bet he'd just love that", Fred assured Harry when he saw the younger boy's mixed expression of shock and embarrassment. Just then, of course, the said Slytherin walked towards them from the Slytherin table.

"See you at Potions, Potty", he growled in a low voice when he slowed down his pace while passing Harry, who was desperately trying to ignore both Malfoy and his own speeding heartbeat. The moment only lasted a few seconds, but Harry felt the strange power radiating from the other boy. When he lifted his gaze and (by accident, he said to himself) looked into the other's eyes, he felt a jolt in his chest and couldn't even manage a simple 'get lost'-phrase. Oh, how he hated Malfoy for doing this to him! With a self-confident smirk the Slytherin snorted at him and kept on walking away. "Don't be late", he said before storming out of the Hall.

"See? He wants you, Harry", George said.

"He _seriously_ wants you", Fred commented.

"I think you'd better watch out or he might jump you before you reach the Potions class", George pointed out.

Harry could feel his cheeks were burning brightly by the time they sat in the table. The thought of Malfoy cornering him in some dark corner of the dungeons' corridors wasn't exactly all that new to him. _And it really wasn't a bad thought either, _the very traitorous part of his mind sighed longingly.

"Bloody hell, Harry we're gonna be late if you don't eat anything, it's a long way to the dungeons from here. Go on, at least have a little toast, you look like you're starving!" Ron said.

"And you're already starting to sound like Hermione", Harry said in a bit too dreamy voice that made Ron look at him as if not knowing whether to laugh at him or get annoyed about the comment. But then, just like any man, he decided to concentrate on his plate.

Harry watched his friends start eating and drifted in his own thoughts. He felt like starving but he had a funny feeling that any amount of toast wouldn't help him with this hunger.

-O-O-O-

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!  
And the same notes as before about reviewing: t**hank you so much for you who've been reviewing** before and please do it now too! I'd like to know what you think about this so-called-plotline, meaning, where we are going with this pointless little story. (I'm GOING TO write a H/D-story with a proper plot some day, I just want to plan it well enough first and finish this before starting another one!) So, what do you think?_


	5. 5

_A Harry Potter fan fiction story by** the Little Green Voice**_

**STRANGE DISEASE**

_A/N: Oh, geeze what a long pause! It's a wonder if I can keep up with the way I've been writing after more than a year's pause! But I'll try my best. And try to be patient, I have another story running at the same time. Go check it out, it actually has a plot and everything. :D It's called "Erased" and it's probably going to be HP/DM too.  
But about this chapter… I don't know what to say, I don't know if it's the same quality as the ones before but… at least the story goes on… :) _

**5.**

When Hermione finished her breakfast before them and hurried off to the library to check some minor detail in her potions essay, Ron turned towards Harry who still hadn't taken anything on his plate. He was just sitting and staring at the wall behind Ron.

"What's wrong with you, really? It's not about what you were yelling with Hermione before, is it?"

"No. Well. Kind of. Yes." Harry said, sighing after ripping his thoughts away from the earlier short encounter.

"Well, don't listen to her. She's nuts if she thinks there's something more than just pure hate between you and that bastard. I mean, he's a no-good boyfriend material in any case, not good enough for you definitely! Don't worry, Hermy's just being silly."

"Right."

"Don't get all depressed about that! Girls do such things, they always think they're so much better than boys with all those relationship things, but still they always just keep on gossiping and fighting over the tiniest things. I say they don't know anything."

"Right."

"We should be off to potions. We're gonna be late if we don't run." Ron said, checking his watch.

"Right."

They got up and left hurrying towards the dungeons. Harry felt he was getting more and more nervous with every step. Malfoy was going to be there…

"If Malfoy says something, just don't answer at all, okay? You got me a bit worried yesterday, I thought you were going to have a good old no-wands duel right then and there." Ron said when they were hurrying down stairs to the dungeons. They were late.

"Right", Harry answered darkly.

"Now will you stop that!" Ron said and sounded very annoyed, "What's wrong?" He stopped on his tracks and Harry stopped too. They were late already, few minutes didn't matter.

"You wouldn't understand." Harry said in a low, tired voice. He really did not want to talk about this now with Ron. Maybe they could laugh at it after ten years in a bar together, but not now. Now it would just complicate things. He knew there was no way Ron could understand.

"You thought I wouldn't understand you being gay."

"This is different. This is not so simple."

"It doesn't matter what it is, you're still my best friend! Try me."

Harry was just silent and didn't look his friend in the eye. There was no way he'd tell Ron this. Hadn't he just been talking how absurd the thought of him and Malfoy was?

"Oh, come on, it's bothering you and you're being all weird about it!"

"You wouldn't take it so well – even I can't understand it right now – " Harry tried to explain, "I'll tell it later when it's not so …"

And then he noticed someone emerging behind the corner in the corridor behind Ron. "Malfoy!"

"Where?" Ron turned around to glare at the blonde.

"Well, well. Isn't this fun! A lover's spat, if I assume right. And I think I do", the mocking voice made Harry's brains slowly loose their ability to think straight. "So what's it all about? What is this crises that is more important to you than double Potions? Are you two having an affair behind poor mundblood's back? Or is this a fight over her?"

"It's none of your business and you're skipping the class just as we are." Ron spat at him.

"I'd _never_ do anything like that. Unlike some people, I actually enjoy the lessons while I understand what's going on." Malfoy explained with a slightly mock-offended voice while he walked past Ron and came to stand facing Harry. "So what was your fight about? I didn't quite catch it all..." He asked in a lower voice.

"It's none of your business and we weren't fighting." Ron said firmly, glancing behind him at Harry.

"It sounded like a fight to me", Malfoy answered looking as self-confident and arrogant as ever, "but no matter if you don't want to talk about it, I did hear enough to guess the rest." Harry's heart skipped a beat – how much was enough and what was the blonde boy guessing?

"You don't know what you're talking about so just go get lost, we've got a potions lesson." Ron said. Harry had to admire how his friend was sounding just

"Actually, you don't have. It's been cancelled, Professor Snape's ill."

"You're just trying to get us into trouble."

"If you don't believe me, go ahead and see for yourself."

They did and Malfoy was right. There was a sign on the classroom door and when they (just to make sure it wasn't a fake) opened the door, saw an empty, dark classroom. Just as Ron and Harry were going to turn back and go tell Hermione, Malfoy appeared back from the corridor, carrying a large book of some Potions stuff.

"Still here then? Are you in need of some tutoring or are you going to mix an Amortentia for Hermione to keep liking weasel?" He asked, sneering at them.

When Harry opened his mouth to answer and tried to step forward, Ron stopped him and stepped in front of him. "No, we just wanted to make sure the class really was cancelled", Ron said in a perfectly calm - polite even – voice (that Harry envied very much at the moment).

"Well, I told you that already, why would I lie to you?", Malfoy answered with a mock-offended look on his face.

"Why wouldn't you?" Harry grunted from behind Ron who kept stepping in front of him if he tried to get closer. He felt the familiar rage rise in him again. And he noticed that the Slytherin's hair was a little wet, probably fresh from shower. _Mmm, Draco in shower..._ He almost totally missed what the other boy answered.

"Now, now, Harry, you seem to think I'm just pure evil, don't you? Well I'm not worse than you are, you know that, I don't brake school rules half as often as you do."

"Well it's a pity that being an arrogant, bullying bastard isn't an excuse for an expulsion, because you'd be out in a second!" Harry shouted, ignoring Ron's muttered "don't answer, let's just go, he's not worth it".

"Whose bullying who? I'm just minding my own business here, not harming anyone and you start saying things like that to me. Such a cruel thing, and it's not fair to have two versus one. You really hurt my feelings, Potter", Malfoy said calmly, looking arrogant (and oh-so-sexy) and ending his sentence in a mock "boo-hoo". Which made him look very cute.

"Come on, Harry", Ron muttered and grabbed the sleeve of Harry's cloack and pulled him past the sneering Slytherin. "Let's go now."

With just one more angry look at Malfoy, Harry obeyed and started walking towards the Great Hall. It just didn't fit in Harry's head what was Malfoy trying now, claiming that he wasn't the bad guy. Maybe he was just trying to mess with him, but could it be a plot of some kind? The rest of the day's lessons went by unnoticed while Harry was pondering, trying to remember all about what Malfoy had said in the dungeons, trying to find the plot in it. He didn't manage. He even tried to ask Hermione who suggested that "perhaps he really wanted to be friendly to you" which was the most ridiculous thing Harry had heard.

That night Harry had a nightmare. Or so he said to Ron as an explanation for why he had screamed out Draco's name.

As if that wasn't bad enough, while checking his timetable, Harry noticed that the yesterday's cancelled double potions was to be replaced that morning. Oh the joy.

_A/N: I feel that I'm a bit off with this story, but no worries, I'll get on tracks soon enough. There's some actual development happening in the next chapter... hehe... Reviews would be very appriciated, especially as I'm not sure if this fits the first four chapters in terms of style!_


	6. 6

_A Harry Potter fan fiction story by the** Little Green Voice**_

**STRANGE DISEASE**

**  
6.**

_A/N: And the story goes on... and the next morning, Harry has potions... hehehehee... evil grin_

So… Potions…

Potions with Draco Malfoy …. sitting on the next seat …. just a few inches away…

_Potions with Draco Malfoy sitting on the next seat, JUST A FEW INCHES AWAY!  
_  
Gods, someone with influence really, really hated Harry. The apologizing expression on Ron's face from the front seat next to Hermione didn't help, only annoyed. But if Ron's expression was annoying then there was no word to describe what Hermione's see-my-point? –look made Harry feel. In the lack of a better (stronger) word, it was **annoyifuriatmaddening.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had, after the former forced the first to eat at least a tiny breakfast, once again, ran into the classroom to find out that professor Snape was probably still on sick leave (because he wasn't in the classroom and he never was late) and that everyone else was already there and that only three seats were left empty for them. Two in the front, one in the Slythering corner next to Malfoy.

Logically Harry got the corner place as the two lovebirds walked to the front seats hands not quite touching but brushing sweetly enough for arousing giggle and whispers from the Gryffindor girls tables.

Before the torture could begin – or at least the verbal part of it, as Malfoy had already made three or four faces at Harry while he had walked to his un-desired seat – the chalk on the teacher's table rose up and floated towards the blackboard. It stopped as if waiting for attention that would never come from a group of lively students already used to even more impressive magic, then it seemed to do a little unsatidfied "hmph" at the class and started to write in professor Snape's handwriting.

Harry mentally kicked his mind, heart, Malfoy, the world, minister for magic and everyone else he could think might be responsible for the study plan of potions when he realized the irony of the whole situation.

_"Follow the orders in your book (page 184) and prepare half a cup of minor Amortentia. In the end of your first hour of the double lesson Mr. Filch will bring each pair two rats for you to test your potion. The potion and the test will be done in pairs and in those same pairs you will write a complete report (minimum of 4 pages) on your experiment to be handed in on next week's first lesson.  
I believe that there is no need to remind you that I will find out if there is any unnecessary fumbling within these hours.  
Professor S. Snape_"

Harry stared at the text on board. The chalk flew slowly around the classroom as if it was a surveillance camera. When the chalk dropped itself back on Snape's desk, Malfoy started his Harry-torture.

"So, I guess that makes us a pair then, Potter", the sneering voice said far too softly, far too maliciously and far too close to Harry's ear.

"Umm", was the only thing Harry could compose with that speedy pulse and butterflies using his stomach as a skateboarding ramp. Being able to make even any sound only made things worse. Malfoy smiled like the devil smiles when another soul gets lost.

"It seems I forgot all my pencils down in my dorm, dear partner, could you borrow one?" Malfoy asked in a fake-friendly voice. Harry grunted something unrecognizable and without looking at his pair handed one quill quickly on the table between them. The next word made him break the pretending-not-to-have-a-pair illusion.

"Thanks."

Harry lifted his eyes from the book he had been pretending to read and stared at Malfoy. _Thanks_. Malfoy had just said "_thanks_". Instantly Aunt Petunia's Polite Manners Course for Idiots forced Harry to speak up while still staring at the other boy.

"You're welcome."

For Harry's honor we must note that he said this very quietly and very coldly. But no matter the tone of voice, these were the first friendly words said between those two. The first ones ever.

But three words are only three words. And soon they were back to business.

"Why don't we start working then. Or are you still in the middle of reading and understanding the task? Should I spell it for you?"

"Just hand over the lighter and I'll start warming the cauldron"

"The lighter?"

"Err.. never mind."

Harry took out his wand and started getting the cauldron ready and lighted the fire with his wand. Really, a lighter? What was he, a Muggle? He felt like an idiot and blushed a little, what was Malfoy thinking now, after all he was the second best in potions (right after Hermione), he'd think Harry was a helpless case.

The he stopped his thoughts. What did he actually want? To impress Malfoy? Before he got further in criticizing his own thoughts, Malfoy stopped them by softly poking him in his back, making Harry's stomach fill with the skating butterflies again.

"Hey, Potter, it says in the instructions that we should mix the ingredients first in a cold cauldron. Stop the fire."

"Oh, right", Harry muttered, finding it hard to breathe after such a surprising little touch. He glimpsed a little evil-ish grin on Malfoy's lips and blushed. Now he really must think I'm no good, he thought, this time forgetting to wonder what he'd want Malfoy to think instead.

"And what's a lighter anyway?" Malfoy asked as if they were used to work as a pair and seemingly ignoring Harry's blush, but still smiling maliciously at him.

"A Muggle thing", Harry mumbled feeling the other's gaze at him but not looking at him, "to make a fire. Easier than matches."

"Matches?"

"Never mind."

At some point that Harry hadn't noticed Malfoy had seemed to strip off his superior bastard-sound from his voice and was actually sounding almost like polite. Definitely not friendly, but decent at least. Not that it made things any better, as when that nice, dark-kind of quiet voice was not so arrogant, Harry couldn't help thinking how sexy it was. Ah, how nice it would sound to hear his name whispered in the dark in the voice that Malfoy was listing those ingredients…

"You seem to know a lot about Muggles, Potter", Malfoy pointed out while they were chopping parsley and rosemary for the potion. "You've been using a knife before, too."

"Well I lived with Muggles and thought I was one until I was eleven", Harry muttered and fell silent again. Somehow, even though all the other pairs in the class were chatting loudly, he didn't want to be heard talking to Malfoy. But of course, just then Hermione walked past them and caught his eye to wink at him in a knowing (and annoying) way. Having heard that, she probably thought he was chatting up and hitting on Draco – _Malfoy_, not Draco. What was wrong with him today?

Well, it might've been the soft poke, or the low muttered conversation (A conversation?! With Malfoy!?), or the hand (Draco Malfoy's hand!!) that was casually brushing against his when they were putting the chopped ingredients to the cauldron. Or the malicious, half-hidden smile on those white, soft-looking kissable lips…

Harry shook his head a little and sighed. He was going mad.

"Are you feeling dizzy? Fall elsewhere then, I don't want you fainting and smashing our potion to the floor, Potty!" Now the arrogance was back again and Malfoy had raised his voice so that a few heads turned to look at them.

"No, I was just shaking my head to my thoughts because I was wondering what's wrong with you today, being all civil with me for a whole hour but obviously you're now back to being the ever so lovely bastard you always were", he snapped at the other boy and was very proud of himself having managed to snap at Draco right after being dreaming about his lips – wait, no, not Draco,_ Malfoy_.

"That sounds a bit strange coming from Mr. Arrogant I-So-Famous Pot-!" Malfoy spat at him but was cut short by the little piece of chalk that had suddenly turned into a white, real-size moving statue of Snape and was yelling at them from behind the table.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! Now, both of you get out of this room and go straight to McGonagal's office to find out when and where to serve your detention! GO!"

Then the chalk-Snape turned back into a normal, flying chalk and zoomed towards them looking so angry that the both of them decided to grab their books and run for it.

_A/N: Ha! I bet you all perverts were just waiting for this: a detention! Hehee… to be honest, I'm totally looking forward to writing it hehehe… But while you wait for that, write a review of this chapter and tell me if it's going to the way you hoped/didn't hope/liked/hated/expected … Please? And big thanks to everyone who already reviewed! This Story really is back from the dead!_


	7. 7

_A Harry Potter fan fiction story by__ **The Little Green Voice:**_

**STRANGE DISEASE**

**NoteOfCorrecting:**_ The LittleGreenBeta in my mind started annoying me and forced me to check this and write some more there. So the beginning is just spellchecked (though not with any programm, just by me) and then in the end there's some more man-talk by Harry&Ron. I forgot that Ron needed to give a certain advice to Harry.. in the next chapter we will see if it's of any use. :)_

**A/N**:_ I'm terribly sorry! I really am! But I couldn't help it, it just wouldn't be right ... to end your long waiting and have the detention here. Not yet. Because we need to see this scene first. Harry needs to have this talk before having ... well, what do you think he'll have in the next chapter? xD Okay okay, so... well, just read it! And the next chapter will be here soon too - just review so I won't loose interest :D  
_

**7.**

"Come on, mate, you can't just bottle all that whatever it is inside you, mum always says everyone needs someone to talk to, she says it's not psylogly healthy to create a dam inside your mind. You might create nuroses or worce."

It was a nice, warm evening - or rather night. Everyone else was already in bed except Ron and Harry who had only just finished their already late potions essays. For some reason Hermione hadn't agreed to help them. Stupid reasons, "for your own good" and so on as always. But they had, in the end (3 hours after Hermione) finished the task and afterwards just started to chat. And Ron and immediately caught on the wrong topic of what's the matter with you.

"Ron. It's not psychologically healthy and I might create neuroses or worce", Harry corrected from the opposite armchair behind his Potions book.

"Whatever, but even Muggles know that's not healthy. If you can't talk to me then even talk to Hermione or someone! How about writing to .. to Lupin or someone? Ask for a second opinion, yours seems to be a little confused one."

Right, that was the answer, of course. Dear professor Lupin, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy but I don't want to be, what should I do? Hah. But he really did feel like wanting to talk with someone about this. But who wouldn't think he's out of his mind, crazy pervert stalker, freak and ... well, he wouldn't like to know what else people would think about him if they knew.

"Helloo, Earth to Harry Potter, where are you?"

"I was just thinking that ... er ... well that, you're right. I should talk to someone. But-"

"Great! Dr.Ron is ready, just shoot!" Ron said eagerly, shifting to get more comfortable in the chair, as if expecting to hear a long interesting story.

Well it sure would be a long and interesting story. But he couldn't tell it to Ron.

"Come on, you know you want to!" Ron said "if you can't tell me, then who can you tell?"

Harry thought about it, but then he realized: "No-one." He sighed. There had to be someone, some way...

"It's about that Malfoy thing, isn't it? About Hermione thinking that you like him?"

"It's not - er - or well, it is ... kind of ..." Harry mumbled. Then he had an idea. "Well it's, actually not about him, but something similar... it's about this friend of mine ... he's having trouble with ... well, with another guy ..." he paused here to check wether the idea of gays had brought a disgusted expression on Ron's face - but he was just listening. "Well this guy, he ..."

".. has a crush on this other guy, yes, go on, I can take it you know." Ron said, sounding honest.

"Yes he has a crush on this other guy but that other guy isn't ... well ... he doesn't want to have a crush on him but ... he can't help it because, you know, when you have a crush you start blushing and you get the butterflies in your stomach and you just can't do anything about it and ... and this guy he's in love - I mean has a crush on, he's ... well he's just a no-good idiot ... a kind of bullying and ... well, he's just annoying ... or well, they've never liked each other and... er ... but this guy, he can't think about anyone else, can't dream about anyone else, he's just so ... he's just ..." Harry felt his face turn red about all that talking fast and thinking about Malfoy.

"He's just so in love", Ron ended for him. "That's what it sounds to me"., he said very earnestly.

"But he can't be - I mean, he said he can't be - there's nothing good in that guy, he's a total pric! He's never done anything nice to anyone for all I - he - knows!"

"Well what's that guy then crushing over for? If there's nothing good in the guy what does he love in him?" Ron asked.

"Well, that's the whole point! I don't know! He doesn't know! He's just a bastard. Though a drop-dead gorgeus and handsome bastard. But there's nothing else in him." Harry said, becoming more and more frustrated but feeling relieved about having someone to talk to.

"Nothing else except his looks?" Ron asked, lifting a questioning eyebrow.

"Well ... he's got - I mean he says the guy's got an amazingly beautiful voice - you know in a manly kind of way ... and his arrogance is sexy, kind of makes you wanna - I mean, he's just drawn to the guy's whole image, but he doesn't know him at all, so it can't be more than a crush, right?"

"Well, yeah, if he doesn't know anything more about this guy then it's got to be just a crush - a hell of an obsessed crush though."

"But crushes fade away in time right? Because this guy really doesn't want to be crushing over him forever." Harry asked a little desperately, as if Ron was Dr. Phil with all the answers.

Ron took a long pause to think. Then he smiled and said "Well my crush didn't fade away very soon, did it? I guess you just have to live with it, at least if you don't want to try get to know him."

Harry sighed, defeated. "I guess so." Then he saw a horrible expression spread on his friend's face - the Weasley Twins-trademark smirk. Whops. Cold fear landed on Harry's stomach and he started to stutter.

"You - I - I mean - I mean that he - he - not me - I - eh..."

"So why did you think you couldn't tell that to me? Now how hard was it after all, how bad did I take it? I told you I knew you were gay ever since we had that sex.ed. course and it's been obvious you're crushing over someone and that there's some odd reason why you're not doing anything about it, I'm not that stupid!" Ron was clearly very proud of himself for being such a good friend.

"I didn't think you'd freak about me being gay! I thought you'd freak about me crushing over him!" Harry almost yelled.

"Who?" Ron asked, looking totally baffled.

"Him! I thought you'd freak out about me crushing over-" Harry started but then realized that here he shouldn't do the same mistake that gave away his crush's identity to Hermione. "Nevermind, I - I just ... underestimated your tolerance... er ... thought you'd think I was mad having feelings for someone who's just handsome and... eh, I'm sorry about that."

"Why would I freak about someone you like or why you like someone, it's you're business, not mine. And after all we've been through together I wouldn't care if you really were lusting over Malfoy!" Ron said, looking horrified at the thought of them not being friends because of such a small reason as a boyfriend.

Harry looked baffled. At the same time he was utterly amazed about how much Ron had known and how close he had gotten to the answer now and yet remained ignorant. At the same time he was really touched about what he had said. That Ron wouldn't mind even if he was liking Malfoy. Coming from Ron, that meant quite a lot.

But no way in hell would he tell Ron that it was the actual case!

"I'm really sorry, Ron, I just thought you'd think I was stupid or something.."

"I do think you're stupid, but not because you're crushing over some guy you think is annoying. I think you're stupid if you don't try to find out some more about him. Who knows, maybe you'll stop lusting over him if you realize that he really is just an annoying bastard", Ron said, amazing Harry with his analyzes. He sounded like Dr. Phill.

"But I don't want to know anything about him. Besides, how could I if he doesn't like me and I don't want to talk to him?" Harry tried to deny that the idea of finding out more of Draco did actually sound rather interesting.  
"I bet you want to. You know what I did when me and Hermione weren't even talking on third grade? I paid to Ginny for eavesdropping on her to find out what she really thought of me. I also kept on asking stuff about her from her friends."

"And you think that might work for me? But I don't even know who are his friends. He's- well, he's not in Gryffindor. So I can't hire Ginny to eavesdrop either."

"I don't think this really is a problem to you if you don't even want to try. Finding out more is the only solution I can think of. It worked for me, might work for you."

"What do you mean it worked for you? You ended up together with Hermione! That's not what I want, I want to stop liking him!"

But Ron just shrugged at this and suggested that he'd think about it overnight. That night while going to bed he felt a little better about the whole issue. Even if he wasn't one step closer to finding any kind of solution, he at least felt that he wasn't in a total dead end. Perhaps Ron's mum was right about all that psychology stuff, that you need someone to talk to and it makes you feel good.

But no matter how good he felt while falling asleep, it didn't stop him from seeing a very wet dream about Malfoy and the detention that was due to the next day. In the morning, he felt ashamed and decided to try out Ron's advice. Or at least ask Hermione if she'd think it was a good idea.

_**A/N**: So? Was it so bad and horrible? I'm sorry about not writing the detention yet but - the next chapter WILL have it! And that's a promise! :D And while waiting for the chapter of detention, tell me what you thought about this men's talk!_


	8. 8

**  
A/N: **_The long wait is over: the detention is here! And therefore I will chat more after the chapter and let you know just ... read it! ;)__**  
**_**  
This Chapter Has Been Changed: **if you've read this before I edited it, just scroll down and see the few new paragraphs. ****

8.

It was torture.

Pure evil torture, far worse than Voldemort could do or ever think of. Cruel, horrible and unfair. Simply _torture_.

Harry was sitting on a hard chair in an almost empty classroom accompanied only by Professor McGonagal and the Über-Hot and Very Cool Ice Price of the Slytherin House. He had been there only five minutes, but he had no idea how he could stand sitting there for fifty-five more. His head of house was in the opposite end of the room where there was a nice and cosy fireplace, reading a book and sitting in a very comfortable looking armchair she had transfigured for herself from her quill when they arrived. He and Malfoy were sitting on regular, hard wooden chairs in the other end of the room, a few feet away from each others, face to face.

She had told them to sit there for the whole hour and think three nice things ("known as complements that decent people have no problem in making up about _anyone_" she had said) to say to each other. She hadn't given them paper to write them down, or anything else for the matter than those two chairs. They just had to sit there and think. Harry knew this was the way detention was regularly held in some Muggle schools, but he had never really understood the meaning of it. Now he did: it was torture, worse than anything. No-one who had once been trough it would never ever again step one half step from the line.

Malfoy, on the other hand didn't seem to be troubled by this. He seemed to have an agreement with McGonagal (or the Devil) to make this hour a real hell for Harry.

The Slytherin hadn't moved his eyes away from Harry for a second. And he wasn't blinking.

The stare felt like a burning lazer travelling around his face and body, and Harry had to fight to be able to prevent himself from shivering under it. It was as if being under two hundred Dumbledorse's x-ray-stares, except that he felt a million times more uncomfortable. In an embarrassingly _youg-schoolgirl-in-love_-kind of way.

Harry had dared to glance towards the blonde boy only once, but facing those silver eyes he had been dreaming of during the whole last night made his face burn so red he was afraid he'd set his hair on fire any moment now. He glanced at the clock above where McGonagal sat and sighed. Fifty-two minutes to go. He started to stare at a spot in the opposite wall, far enough from Malfoy to not to let him think he was looking at him, but close enough that Harry could see him from the corner of his eye.

Not that he _wanted_ to see him, of course. It was just by accident that he could. He wasn't staring – or even looking – or anything!

When they had sat for fifteen minutes, Malfoy shifted on his chair to lay back more relaxed, legs crossed from the ankles, hands supporting his head behind and eyes closed. Harry couldn't stop his eyes from staring, after all, sitting there like that was like begging to be watched.

He also couldn't stop thinking that Giorgio Armani would kill to have Draco model in his next Spring Collection show if only he had ever seen him. Though, given the connections and money Draco (not Draco, _Malfoy_! he reminded his thoughts) had trough his dad, Harry wouldn't be surprised if that well-tailored white shirt he was wearing would be already from the Spring Collection. It sure was a nice shirt ... or maybe it was nice just because it looked so darn good on him?

Harry tried to shake his head and look elsewhere, but just then the Slytherin draw his attention back to him by sighing as if he was having a very nice dream. Oh, Harry would definitely have a nice dream about Draco sighing just like that while he'd be kissing Harry- wait, _Draco_? _Malfoy_, not Draco. Harry really tried not to stare but... no need to say it was useless, eh?

Three nice things he could say about Malfoy? He could say to himself more than three! What a gorgeous body, what a beautiful, soft looking hair, what a full-body-shiver-causing, deep but soft voice, what a nice smile (though he had no idea why the other boy was smiling, eyes closed, sitting in detention and all). He kept listing the nice things about the boy sitting opposite to him. This sure was more entertaining than just sitting. And when the other one had his eyes shut, he wasn't feeling half as annoyed, uncomfortable or nervous.

Though, seeing that perfect skin on his exposed throat (_and the first two buttons of his shirt were again open!)_ and being able to let his gaze wonder freely on the other boy's body (_why was he wearing such a hot pair of nicely tight pants?) _made him feel very hot and bothered with a bunch of very interesting thoughts (but no, no, no, he would _NOT _think about them, of course, not now or later at night).

And of course, then the Slytherin suddenly decided to open his eyes and catch Harry at staring. Harry felt his cheeks flush (even more than what they already were) and his stomach fill with butterflies (very big ones!) when he lifted his stare to look at Draco's face and realized that his eyes were open. He couldn't help flinching visibly in his chair when he realized he was caught red-handed (or -faced), but he couldn't get his eyes off of the grey eyes either. Humiliated, he felt like _avada kedavraing_ himself. Malfoy wouldn't let him forget this...

The Slytherin Ice Price smiled at him like a wolf smiles at a cornered rabbit. Harry gasped at the sight, though not so visibly this time. Malfoy smiling at him? Gods, he was in trouble now. But then he was surprised once more when the blonde boy spoke, quietly as if he was trying to not to awake McGonagals attention.

"How about you tell me some more about those matches?"

For a moment Harry didn't understand what he had said. Then when he did, he had no idea what he should answer. In the end he decided to be his subtle and smooth self and politely say 'pardon' just like aunt Petunia had taught him to do. But ...

"Er - what?" was what his stunned mouth blurted out, sounding out of breath. Well, there goes the smooth politeness then...

"The Muggle-thing for making fire. Matches, you called them. Why don't you tell me about them since we're still sitting here for" he gracefully glanced at the clock "twenty minutes and I've already got the three complements ready."

Draco's smile was charming. Absolutely charming. And although his voice stil bore the familiar Malfoy-trademark confidence spiced with a hint of arrogance, it sounded almost like (Harry mentally gasped when he thought of the word:) _friendly_.

"I - er - why do you wanna know? It's Muggle things, why do you care?" Harry grunted, wondering how was Malfoy trying to get him into more trouble by asking about matches.

"Come on, Harry, you can't judge other people by looking at their parents. It's my _father_ who'se a Death Eater, not me", Malfoy said, his voice strangely deep and honest. Immediately Harry opened his mouth to aswer, but the blonde boy seemed to read his mind. "And yes, I may seem to be rather like my father, but you really should find out more about what people really like before you start thinking you know them."

Harry was baffled. Here he was, sitting in a detention, getting told off for being an intolerant person by Draco Malfoy. And he actually started to think the other boy might have a point in what he said.

Then he realized Malfoy had just called him "Harry", not "Potter". What happened to Pot-Head? And why did that tiny little word coming from those pretty, pale lips sound like an angel choir singing?

"And also, even if I may have been a - well, not so nice to you in the past, people change."

"I - I never said I thought you were a Death Eater", was all Harry could mutter, and even that came rather quiet. Could Malfoy be telling the truth? If he wasn't, this was the best plot he had ever thrown at him.

Harry froze in the middle of his thoughts. Malfoy smirked at him, arousing the butterflies back to buzz in Harry's stomach.

"Was that one of your compliments? I bet you can do better", the slytherin started, but was cut off by McGonagall who had stood up in her chair.

"Time's up, boys, you're free to go if you have the three compliments ready", she said while transforming the chair back into a pencil and walking towards them.

Both of the students stood up, Harry feeling very uncertain about what he could say about Malfoy without blushing or revealing his real feelings. But fortunately, McGonagall handed them a piece of paper and quill and told them to write them down.

Harry struggled with what to write but Malfoy seemed to have told the truth about having his done already. Harry watched Malfoy give his paper back to the stern looking McGonagall. She took the paper, read it and then lifted her eyebrows at the slytherin student who just flashed a stare that could easily be translated into "so what". Harry wondered what was written in that paper that made his head of house look at it like that.

He banished the questions away and turned to his paper, starting to write. The first thing was easy and obvious, anyone knew Malfoy couldn't be a total looser in Quiddich and the game was a good, neutral subject to write about. So he wrote:

_Malfoy is a good Seeker._

The next one he had to think harder, but then decided to settle with another obvious one and wrote:

_Malfoy is good in potions.  
_  
But the third one seemed impossible. What could he say? He wrote:

_Malfoy is_

... but had no idea what he could be. After a moment of furious pondering Harry started to think wether he really could say anything about the other boy. ___ years in the same school, on same lessons and same school events and all he could say was that Malfoy was good in Potions and Quiddich? He really seemed to know nothing real about his "arch nemesis". McGonagall tapped his foot on the floor, waiting. Harry tried to speed his thoughts. There had to be something he could write, anything, even the smallest thing - and then he remembered!

_a good dancer._

After writing it down, Harry realized how strange it sounded. Probably McGonagall would lift an eyebrow for that too, but it was a fact that anyone with eyes on wouldn've noticed in the Yule Ball.

When he stood up to hand the paper over, he noticed that Malfoy hadn't left yet. He was standing at the door as if waiting for him. Harry's insides squirmed when their eyes met, even if it was a quick glance.

Indeed, McGonagall did raise an eyebrow at his paper, but she said nothing about it. Then she flickered her wand at the two papers and two sealed inside envelopes appeared in her hand.

"This contains what Mister Malfoy wrote about you", she said to Harry, giving him the white, empty envelope and then turning to Draco with a similar one, "and this what Mister Potter wrote about you. You are to open these tomorrow morning at breakfast time and not one hour before. I hope that this detention will teach you something and I very much wish that it would end this useless bickering between you two." She gave them a stern look and then dismissed them.

Fortunately Harry didn't have to walk long way together with Malfoy since he seemed to be heading to the library, but even that was frustrating. It was just the two of them in the rather dim lit (since the classes were over) corridor walking past dark, empty classrooms. Harry couldn't stop himself from glansing towards the other boy who had an unnerving smirk ready for him. Harry thought he knew what he was thinking: McGonagal had went the other way, if something would happen now, no-one would never know.

The rational part of Harry tried to speed up, but the traitorous part slowed down. When the corridor came to a t-crossing, Malfoy "accidentally" bumped into him while turning to the other way.

"Watch your step, Golden Boy", he snorted at Harry and gave him a little poke in the chest, smiling at him with confidence. How did the blonde boy know he could do just about anything and Harry couldn't help but stand there and let him do it.

Harry felt like running away, but instead he just walked. The little envelope in his pocket felt like it was burning his leg.

_**A/N:**__ So. Here it is. I hope it wasn't worce than what you expected eventhough I didn't want the situation to get too ... interesting ... yet. I'm very much trying to make this one of those "smarter" slash-HPDM fics. You know, the ones that actually explain some of why those two rivals became also bedmates. I hope I'm succeeding at least a bit. Though writing Erased at the same time does steal a lot of good plot-ideas from this story._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't, please tell me what I did wrong! I'm now back at home so I'll probably have more time to write now. :D_

_(that doesn't mean I'll update tomorrow, but it might ;) hehee)_

**A/N after the Edit:** No, I didn't update tomorrow xD But tonight I am! So read the changes here fast because the chapter 9 is coming.... right after I get this downloaded!  



	9. 9

**A/N: **_Once again, a long long looooooong wait for you readers. And once again I'm sorry. Once again I have had too much to do at Uni and once again I haven't done half of it (still). But I hope Fred and George here can make up for it? Nah? Well, if that doesn't make you forgive, then I perhaps have to make Malfoy harras Harry in the library? Hmm, actually that's not until the next chapter... :D But the good news is that also the next chapter is half-ready! And other good news is that our Dear Harry has finally decided to do something about his "little problem" ... I hope you enjoy!  
Oh, and PLEASE bare with my spelling! I'm trying! I'm just a stupid little Uni-student!_ ^_^_  
_

****

9.

"Brilliant!"

"Absolutely brilliant!"

"So will you two do it? I know it's quite a trouble but I really can't ask anyone el-" Harry started but was cut off by the twin's stereo "Of course we'll do it!" and "It's our pleasure!"

It was early morning in the Gryffindor tower and Harry had decided to really get to work with his Malfoy-problem. So, he had said Ron and Hermione that he'd come to breakfast later and decided to skip the first lesson of the day and make better use of the time.

"Oh, great err ... thanks. I ... you know, I appreciate this a lot because it's the only way for me to get this thing out of my head and-"

"-on your bed, right?" one of the twins ended for him.

"No!" He almost yelled but then lowered his voice to explain "It's not - it's not what you think it is, I'm ... well, I just want to know if I'm totally mistaken about him when I think he's an arrogant bastard. And this is the only way." He paused for a second to think how to best hide his real intentions from Fred and George, "You know, there's this muggle saying, ´know your enemies´ and-"

"Yeah we know that one!" Fred said quickly.

"And there's also a saying that goes ´keep your friends close, but enemies _closer_´" George said, winking at Harry in a dirty kind of suggestive way. Harry sighed and decided to just drop it. Let them think what ever, what did it matter, they'd think like that no matter what he'd try. As long as Hermione kept them from telling anyone else their theories...

"So what do you wanna know? His favourite food and colour?"

"Or his favourite sex-position, perhaps?"

"Erm" Harry cleared his throat and tried to drive away the blush that followed the idea of what might be Malfoy's favourite sex position. Then he said what he had been thinking the whole night (excluding the wet dreams he had on the early hours of the morning) "I want to know what he is like among his friends. Stuff like is he a total prick - I mean, I want to know how he treats other Slytherins when no-one from other houses is watching. You know, if he's just acting like he's the Slytherin Ice Prince-"

"The what?"

"Slytherin Ice Price, you must've heard that name-"

"When you moan it in your sleep? Nah, we have never heard anyone call dear Drake 'Slytherin Ice Price' before now!" Fred said, but was cut off by his brother.

"Or well, I think-" his brother started, pretending to be trying hard to remember something.

"Oh, I think so too, actually-" said Fred, suddenly smiling.

"Maybe a first-year student or two-" continued George.

"Or a dozen of them-" continued Fred.

"The giggly girls, you know-" continued George, winking at Harry again.

"The ones crushing over the most handsome one..." continued Fred, winking at Harry too.

"Come on now! I don't mean it like that - I don't even remember where I heard that name!" Harry said, "I mean that's the way he acts - you know, like he'd own the place and-"

"You can't always remember your dreams, Harry..." George said.

"Argh, this was a BIG mistake! Just - just forget it!" Harry finally said - or rather sighed - but then the twins finally quitted playing and when he turned around to walk away he felt two identical arms pull him back to the Common room corner.

"Okay, okay, Harry! Don't worry, we'll help you!"

"We were just joking, you know!"

"No pun intended!"

"What ever", Harry sighed, "So... can you help me then?"

"Yes we will. And from what you said I'd take it as if you'd need a Slytherin spy too, eh? You know, we can't go anywhere, you'd do well to ask someone from Slytherin to help you too." Fred said.

"But they all hate me! Who Slytherin would want to help me with anything except perhaps a suicide!?"

"Marcus Flint will", Fred said with a cunning look on his face.

"Who?"

"The big bloke in their Quiddich team, a Beater, not a good one, but cruel."

Harry remembered the dark, scarily strong looking player and shivered, he had never had to talk to him and he was hoping that he'd never need to.

"Why'd he help me with anything?"

"He'll do _anything _to get near Percy." George said and smiled at Harrys unbelieving face and continued: "Did you think you're the only fag in the school? Come on, you must be blind! I mean, you've got few of them in your own dorm, I think! Gosh, Harry, didn't you even have any idea about Wood?"

For a while Harry really had to think about what George had said. "So you mean Flint likes Percy? But how the hell can I help him when Percy's not a Gryffindor no more - if you don't remember, he's at the Ministry right now!"

"Yeah, we know that. But this is the way we'll get him on our side" Fred took something out of his bag, waved his wand at it and showed Harry a piece of pergament.

Harry took it and read the writing:  
_  
Percy Weasley  
St. George's Street  
98 b 176  
London_

"This is your brother's address!"

"Yes, and guess how much Flint would pay to get it!" Fred said, winking. "I think you should be the one to ask him to do it, we can't really, he - er - he wouldn't trust us..."

"I bet he wouldn't. But why would he trust me any more than you?"

"You're Saint Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lives, the Great Brave and Honest Gryffindo-" Fred stopped when he saw Harrys annoyed expression "Let's face it, _you _haven't given him puking pastilles very often, have you? And he _is _rather stupid, you know. He'd be out of Hogwarts if he had any brains; he's about Percy's age. You just mention that you have our dear brother's address and he'll kill You-Know-Who for you."

Needless to say, Harry was very nervous when he left the twins to 'start on their spying plans'. He decided to try to find Flint right away. He also decided to not to tell him _any reason _for why he needed information about Malfoy. And thus, he needed specific questions. That proved to be easier said than done - or thought. What did he want to know about Malfoy? Harry found and lost Flint twice before he decided to settle with the obvious: he'd pretend that he wanted to know his usual goings and doings, friends and possible hobbies and his Quiddich team training methods (for he was the Captain now). These should sound innocent enough and Harry was hoping that in between telling these, he could somehow make Flint talk more about Malfoy and maybe that way find out something useful without really having to ask "what kind of a person Malfoy really is?".

Harry had followed Flint in and out of the library and decided to make his move once they'd be in the corridor alone. When he hurried his steps to catch the older boy, Harry was really hoping (almost praying) that Fred's suggestion about Flint's intelligence was right because if he'd try this on someone sensible, they'd probably realize everything.

But either Flint truly was a little dim or just truly madly deeply in love with Percy Weasley, because when Harry presented his suggestion and quickly showed the piece of pergament with Percy's address, Flint easily agreed. He even promised to be very careful to not to make Malfoy notice anything and swore never to tell anyone anything - if only Harry would keep his "little weakness" secret. Harry promised and turned to walk up to the Gryffindor tower, feeling victorious, almost skipping.

When he turned the first corner, he literally bumped into someone - someone with soft white hair and a Slytherin uniform.

"Oh, sorry", both of them said at the same time, holding each other from falling down and then almost hitting their heads together when bowing to pick up the few books that had been fallen in the crash. Only when Harry was handing the books to their owner, he realized it was Malfoy.

And, so it seemed, only after muttering "thanks" did Malfoy notice it was Harry, because when their eyes met, there was a slight confusement on his face before Harry saw something negative flash in the grey eyes.

"You - I mean - sorry" Harry started, surprised, but Malfoy didn't seem to listen. The blonde just stormed off to the library, carrying his pile of books. Harry saw him glancing at Flint who had stupidly stayed where Harry had left him and was also - _very stupidly_ - still looking at Harry, smiling a little, apparently because of the prospect of getting to write love letters to Percy soon.

And while he was thinking about letters... Just then Harry remembered it. He stopped on his tracks and felt his jeans pocket. The envelope was there and it was breakfast time.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Stay tuned since in the next episode of Strange Disease we are going to (really! we are!) find out what Malfoy thinks about Harry! (or at least we'll see what he had written...) Before I go write some more, I have to thank you all. Because of all you reviewers, I'm actually starting to fear that I may some day finish this story! GASP! And special thanks goes to Merelyn25 for writing the fic "The Blind Date" (Oliver 3 Percy) which always makes me smile and feel warm and fuzzy .... it's also the reason why I didn't post this few hours before... I was reading the damn thing once again... :D  
__But now, off to bed with my own personal Percy (just don't ever tell him I said that - or wait, nevermind, he probably doesn't know whose Percy anyway) who unfortunately is fast asleep since he got bored at me giggling here on my own, staring at the screen. Heh. Gotta luv non-HP-fans if you're living with one... 3  
_


	10. 10

**A/N**: _Ughh... err.... hm.... well, I'll rant later... now just, READ! And yes, keysintertwinedinabondofflame, now you can get to sleep! ;) *blush* I hope you enjoy..._

**Extra warning:**** If thou not like slash, thou shalt not read onwards!  
****Reminder-disclaimer: All these poor characters are J. K. Rowling's, I'm just having fun and being a fan. :)**_  
_

**10.**

Harry kept his hand in his pocket and walked inside the library. He took the first book he got into his hands and walked into a far corner behind the shelves so that no-one in the room would see him. Then he pulled the envelope out of his pocket. He felt his hand shiver a little and cursed at it half-aloud. What was he? A first year girl?

He opened the book he had taken and put the envelope on it so that he could pretend he was just reading the book then he slowly ripped the envelope open and pulled the little peace of paper out, careful not to make any suspicious noise.

For a moment he held the paper folded and then opened it.

It said:_ "What did you expect?" _written in McGonagall's handwriting.

Harry grunted, feeling disappointed. What was this? _"What did you expect"? _He frowned at the paper. What was he expecting? Well something like "Potter is good at being stupid, Potter looks nice when he blows up his potion, Potter is great fun when he trips and falls", that's what he was expecting! Stupid McGonagall for doing this stupid -

Right then when he was thinking that, the writing changed. It now asked: _"What did you hope?"_

Harry stared at the piece of paper, baffled. So it was a test of some sort? Did McGonagall hear his thoughts? No, Harry decided. He remembered Hermione once saying that spying someone's thoughts was criminal in the wizarding world and under heavy restrictions. The paper was probably just charmed so that it would first show the "what did you expect"-question and then after a while turn into "what did you hope". Or perhaps it could have some sort of sensor that knew if the person holding it was thinking about the question and answering it. That sounded like something McGonagall would do.

"You're avoiding the answer", someone said from behind Harry and made him jump.

"What!" He yelped, whirling around quickly and slamming the book closed, hiding the paper between the pages and almost dropping the whole thing. Right in front of him stood - of course, who else could it be? - Draco Malfoy, cool and confident as ever, leaning his back to one of the huge bookshelves. He had been right behind Harry for god knows how long. Harry felt the familiar feeling of roller-skating butterflies sweep over him when he saw his arch nemesis stare at him with a slight self-confident grin on his lips. Looking sexy … way too sexy …

"Why did you have to sneak up on me like that!" Harry said angrily, his heart still pounding from the fright - though it probably wasn't going to slow down its speed as long as Malfoy was looking at him like that and looking like the arrogant sex beast he was. Clearing his throat, Harry reminded himself that this was the _real_ Malfoy, not the one in his dreams. Again, he felt like a fly stuck on a spider net. Trapped staring at his doom.

"Because, my dear Pot-head, I like it when you get all scared and uncomfortable. It's very ... entertaining." He smirked at the Gryffindor who tried his best to look angry instead of uncomfortable. "Now aren't you at all curious about what I wrote to you?" The blonde asked, tilting his head with a very disarming look on his face.

"What do you mean? I was just reading school stuff! Get lost!" Harry tried, showing the book he had been holding like something very precious.

"_Natürlich. Aber ich weisst nicht das du Deutch lesen könntest_", Malfoy said, smirking.

"What?" Harry stared at him baffled. How did that git manage to sound sexy in any language?

"It's _auf Deutch_. You're book is in German. I didn't know you were a language man." The blonde boys grin widened when Harry looked at the book and looked surprised.

"Well I'm not. I'm just trying to get rid of you before I have to punch you", he said, hoping that he could muster a more angry reply to the gorgeous Slytherin. Actually, he was hoping that he'd dare to at least stare back at him, but he couldn't. He felt his face paint itself as red as a London Double-Decker if he so much as glanced at him. He kept on staring at the book cover. Harrys comment about punching him seemed to amuse Malfoy. He wouldn't be so entertained about it if he knew what I really want to do to him, Harry pondered, mentally frowning at the idea of how horrified Malfoy would look after he'd jump him.

_"Übersetzen die Hexerei" _What was that supposed to mean anyway, Harry thought angrily at the stupid book that had betrayed him.

"Come on, read the damn thing already" Malfoy said after a moment of waiting "I want to see your face when you do." He stepped closer to Harry who felt the space between the shelves was too small for both of us even if Malfoy was seemingly trying to look innocent, his both hands stuffed in his pockets and looking almost friendly - though he failed to suppress the wolfish grin.

"Why?" Harry tried to win time and think of a way out of the situation. What had he written? Something bad? Harry remembered McGonagall's expression when she had read the parchment. Oh dear, it had to be something really really bad. _Or something __**really **__good_, the consciously ignored-part-of-his-brain reminded, with quite a lot of suggestive winking and nudging.

Harry stopped his thoughts and pushed them away. Seriously, his thoughts were winking and nudging at him? He had a scitzophrenic feeling.

"Just because. You should've seen my face when I was reading your writings." Malfoy gave a soft laugh "I didn't know you'd even recognize ballet from fox, let alone see who's good at it. I take it you saw me in the Yule ball, then?" the blonde boy chuckled to himself "Does Saint Potter have other secret interests apart from watching people dance?" Harry felt his cheeks flush even more.

_No, no no no no "Saint Potter" did NOT have any other secret interests, no he didn't!_ When he lifted his head from the book he realized that Malfoy had stepped even closer. _No secret interests, _Harry reminded his thoughts that were running very wild. They didn't listen to him. The bastard seemed to enjoy his new game of invading Harry's personal space. How did he know it was just the worst thing he could do? Hmm, it of course could be the fact that whenever Malfoy closed on him, he literally and very visibly jumped away or if he was trapped, he just froze and started acting like a brain dead flobberworm.

"Come on now", Malfoy said with a soft, dark, persuading voice that made Harry want to do anything he'd ask. Anything. "Open it and read - _or are you scared, Potter?_" He added his trademark question as a whisper. Harry visibly shuddered at the sound of his voice and the challenging look Malfoy gave him. He could feel the heat of the other's body, so close, too close, _if he could just - _wait, no no no! Harry felt his body responding to the thoughts of his dreams last night. If this was karma, then he must've been a mass murderer in his previous life.

There was only one way Harry could answer to _"Scared, Potter?" _though, and that was of course...

"_You wish_", Harry snorted - or tried to, since it sounded more like a weak whimper - and opened the book. What did it matter if Malfoy saw him read it, he was the one who wrote it anyway, he thought and took the paper from the book.

The paper still said "What did you hope?" and Harry thought he must have guessed right: he'd need to answer it first.

"You have to answer out loud", Malfoy told him.

"No I don't, the first question disappeared with just thinking about the answer", Harry said, fearing that Malfoy was right. Then he'd definitely not do this here.

But the other boy seemed uncertain "I guess your thoughts are louder than mine", he said shrugging.

Harry looked back at the question. _"What did you hope?"_ What had he hoped? He hadn't really had time to think about that when he was figuring out his plan to spy on Malfoy. The traitorous part of his mind had an answer, but Harry blocked it. Of course he'd hope that it would say something nice and innocent such as "Potter is good in Quiddich".

He stared at the paper but it didn't change.

"Try harder. And be honest", Malfoy advised. He had moved to stand next to Harry so that he could see when the text would change. Harry shivered again when he heard him speaking so near. It was really starting to bug him, having that annoyingly hot person so close in a deserted corner of a very empty and silent library. Then he turned his attention to the piece of parchment and decided to just get it over with.

_You have to be honest... _He could hear the other boy breathing next to him and felt that he was staring, waiting. He tried to clear his head of all the not-so-innocent thoughts and concentrate on answering the parchment. Be _truthful_. The truth was, of course, that he was hoping that it would have something ... not just nice, but _very_ _nice_. _There, I said it_, Harry mentally frowned at his evil sub-consciousness. It smiled back at him and winked again.

"Maybe you should try to s-", Malfoy started, but then fell silent when he saw the question change and reveal the list of complements. The blonde boy smiled dangerously and started staring at his arch nemesis' face. Harry didn't notice this while he admired the smooth handwriting while it appeared and, feeling exited, started to read:

_Harry is fun to be with.  
Harry is good-looking.  
Harry is strong._

He lifted an eyebrow to the first one, both eyebrows at the second one and looked baffled at Malfoy after reading the third one. The Slytherins face didn't give any clue on what he had meant with that. He just stared back at Harry, seemingly looking for a sign of his reaction. For a moment neither spoke and they just stood there, face to face. Harry felt utterly puzzled. Then Malfoy stepped yet an inch closer and spoke.

"So, what did you think about it?" he asked, speaking softly and trying to suppress a malicious grin when he noticed Harry shifting uncomfortably, trying not to back up from the "enemy" but clearly wanting to just run for it.

"What did _you _think about it", Harry threw the question back and mentally frowned when he felt his voice was trembling. Why couldn't he act normally? Why did he have to have this unfair, unwanted, unwise, unreasonable affection? Why did he even talk to this boy, this - this becoming Death Eater, this bully?

Oh, right. Because Malfoy had come to talk to him and Harry just couldn't walk away from him, that's why.

"Isn't that what I wrote there? Read it again, that's what I think", Malfoy said.

"Y- you - why do you think I'm strong?" Harry blurted out. Actually he would've wanted to know if Malfoy really thought he was good-looking and fun to be with (though the bastard probably meant that Harry was fun to fight with and fun to mock), but didn't dare to ask.

"You've fought the Dark Lord for, what, three - four times? And here you still are. That alone makes you strong in my books", Malfoy said, seemingly honest.

"Well in my books it makes me a quick runner and a good dodger rather than strong. And lucky as hell", Harry said, feeling still amazed at Dracos answer.

"Hah, I wanted to add ´modest´ there too, but McGonagall only wanted three compliments", Malfoy said with a soft laugh. Then his voice became lower and softer and - for the lack of a better (stronger) word - more intense when he asked again: "But seriously, Potter, what did you think about it?"

Harry was starting to feel really really really hot and bothered and feverishly wondered, what could Malfoy really want from him. The other boy stepped even closer to him so that trying to avoid the touch, Harry bumped into the bookshelves behind him and when Malfoy trapped him there by leaning his hands on the shelves both sides of his prey, Harry's heart started jumping pirouettes (bigger ones than before). Why couldn't someone just walk to this shelve to find a book about _Übersetzen die Hexerei _and see them so that Malfoy would stop this - this -! Harry was seriously panicking. His traitorous body wanted to lean closer to the Slytherin and he had to mentally struggle to keep his back firmly against the book shelves.

"What do you think, Harry?" Malfoy asked. His voice sounded demanding and soft at the same time. Oh, the torture, he thought. The object of his wildest dreams was almost so close that if he took a deep breath, their bodies would touch. Harry knew he squirmed visibly, but if he wouldn't get away from this situation, he was sure he'd do something very unwise. Malfoy's question still lingered in the air and the questioning stare told Harry that he had better answer soon and not lie. Harry wasn't sure if Malfoy meant what he thought (hoped) he meant and he wasn't sure which way he wanted it to be.

"The ... compliments ... were ... nice ..." he finally mumbled slowly, staring at his tormentor eyes wide with confusement which just got worse with the next question.

"So you liked them?" Malfoy asked and when Harry nodded, he continued, leaning in a little closer to his classmate "And you didn't mind hearing them from me?" and when Harry slowly shook his head, the blonde boy smiled so maliciously that it made Harry just want to run away, very fast and very far.

But he didn't. He couldn't.

Malfoy seemed to enjoying tremendously having Harry there, trapped both physically and emotionally between himself and the bookshelves. Harry knew that if it had been any other Slytherin or any other person in the world (duh, even You-Know-Who!), he would've already cursed or punched his head off and walked away. Harry Potter wasn't the type of a person who could be trapped just like that with his wand at the ready in his pocket. And Harry also knew that Malfoy knew that. Harry wondered what Malfoy thought was the reason for his incapability to escape. When he looked at the other boys sext-scary-evil-devil grin, he knew that whatever Malfoy thought it was he liked the power he had over him.

Then Malfoy's grin suddenly faded when he seemed to remember something. Harry could almost see the question from the other boy's eyes before he voiced it out.

"Why were you talking with Flint?" Malfoy asked, sounding annoyed and stepping a little further away, still keeping his hands on the bookshelves on Harry's both sides. Harry could hear the trademark-Malfoy-cold-bastard-arrogance again in the words and for a second he wondered when had Draco stopped using it.

"I was j-just ...", Harry breathed heavily under the strong gaze and couldn't make up a good lie. Malfoys next question completely surprised him.

"Are you two having a fling?" The other boy asked, sounding serious and a little angry.

"What? No!" Harry blurted out hastily, feeling even more confused. Why had Malfoy cornered him and questioned about Flint? Had he heard something? Was he suspecting Harry planning to spy on him? Or was he seriously thinking Harry would have a thing for Flint? Harry gulped at that: it would mean Malfoy knew he was gay and if he did know, it was only a matter of time when the Daily Prophet would have it on their front page.

"Good. I didn't think Flint was your type anyway", Malfoy said with a strange look on his face, clearly relaxing. Harry guessed his face had shown his confusement and honest amazement at the question since Malfoy had believed him.

"Why would you think about who is my type anyway? It's got nothing to do with you", Harry said, trying to sound angry and annoyed (and very very straight).

"Oh, I think it is my business, very much so. You know, Potter, you need to _know your enemies…_" he murmured, still staring at Harry.

Since when had Malfoy started using Muggle phrases? Suddenly George's words from earlier came into his mind: _"And there's also a saying that goes ´keep your friends close, but enemies closer´"_ Being literally kept so close to his enemy, Harry had to give a laugh at the irony of the situation. He chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny, Potter?" Malfoy asked quickly, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You and Muggle sayings" Harry answered, gaining a questioning rise of an eyebrow. For a moment he almost allowed himself to enjoy being there, trapped by Malfoy just like in so many of his dreams. Answering to his captor's confused look he decided to explain himself, feeling almost comfortable about situation because of the funny topic "You've never heard of the saying ´_keep your friends close, but enemies closer_´, have you?" He said with a little laugh, lifted an amused eyebrow and looked from the one captivating arm to another, making his message clear.

"I haven't. But I like it", Malfoy said, leaning closer to Harry his evil grin widening. When they now were mare millimetres from touching, Harry wished he had just shut up. Or well, just the rational part of his brain hoped so. The rational part that was on its way packing and leaving his mind.

Malfoy eyed his prey with an intense calculating look that scared the hell out of Harry who couldn't but keep his eyes at his arch nemesis. Then Malfoy smiled once again his worst malicious grin and leaned in, letting their bodies touch but just before their noses hit each other, he tilted his head and bit the shocked Gryffindor's ear. When the blonde boy felt and heard a sharp gasp, he bit him again, a little softer and then quickly stepped back releasing his prisoner and looked at him from head to toe.

Harry's heart felt like thunder and his breath was ridiculously unstable. All he could do was lean back to the book shelves, hard, eyes shut tight, hands desperately gripping the shelves keeping him from fainting. He had just had a heart attack. He had just fallen from the end of the world. He carefully opened his eyes to see his arch nemesis standing few steps away before him, hands in his pockets, but not even trying to look innocent. When he noticed Harry looking at him, he flashed him the most scary smile a Malfoy can do. Harry wasn't sure how to call it but it clearly said "come here and I'll eat the rest of you". Then he lifted an eyebrow (looking far too sexy to be legal) and turned to walk away. At the end of the corridor of book shelves, he turned around and said (far too loudly for Harry's liking) "See you around, Potter." His words didn't echo in the almost-empty library, but they did in Harry's head. He turned his head to stare at the long line of books ahead him.

He had just been bitten by Draco Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy_. And it had felt so _good_. _So goddamned good_.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hehe… I sure hope you like it, really I do. And since I'm such a sensitive poor thing, please tell me if you did! I'm afraid dear Draco sounds too … um … ooc or weird or … well, but I do have explanations ready for just about all of his odd behavior, I'm just wondering if it sounds terribly weird to you? And I haven't changed British over the night so once again I'm very sorry if my beautifully creative spelling and grammar disturbs you!  
The next chapter is on its way but the start in it ended up coming so horribly pressing that I got totally depressed and had to start listening to some good music and harass my personal Percy to get it out of my mind. So I might have problems shaping it up, but let's see.  
Anyway, do you like the direction we're going? Any suggestions? _


	11. 11

_A/N: This has been ready for almost a week now but you can thank my student parties and the weird crash of for the lateness... :) But anyhow, enjoy! I worked hard with it!_

_By the way, this starts right after the next chap so check the ending if you don't remember the drama before. :D_

**11.**

Harry heard footsteps.

_Many_ footsteps and many people talking.

The first class of the day must have just ended and any minute now someone would need a book called _Übersetzen die Hexerei_ that now lay on the floor its pages crumbled from the fall -or any of the books he was currently leaning on in order to stay standing.

Any second now someone would find Harry Potter petrified and practically brain dead, looking as if stunned by a basilisk. Or looking as if he had been bitten in the ear by Draco Malfoy. He was under the influence of a probably permanent full-body blush and still out of breath. Probably he'd get sent to Madam Pomfrey right away - or straight to St Mungo's. Briefly he wondered whether he'd end up in the same room with Gilderoy Lockheart.

He couldn't care less.

He heard people walk through the library doors and lower their voices to avoid death glares from the librarian. He heard someone walk just behind a few book shelves from where he was.

He knew he should get himself moving and up into the Gryffindor tower, but he was still mentally petrified, in a very confused shock. He cursed his weakness and while he was at it, he cursed everything else too, all the way from the stupid librarian who couldn't come to stop Malfoy to the Mother Nature or whoever was responsible for his uselessness.

His brain felt empty save for one thing.  
_  
Draco Malfoy had bitten him.  
_  
He closed his eyes again and rested his head against the books. Sighing in defeat he allowed himself to just linger in that feeling just for a moment, remembering the closeness, the scent, the feeling of the Slytherin's body against his own and his cheek brushing his face, and the huge stab of pleasure he had felt when the boy had bitten him. So sexy... why did everything Malfoy did feel so damn sexy? It had been so intense and felt much better than in any of his dreams - even in the wildest ones. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight the dreams that night, he didn't even want to. Oh gods, he was in so much trouble now.

Trouble. Yes, oh yes, _trouble_, he suddenly realized. _He had allowed Draco Malfoy to get away with biting him!_ Harry's eyes snapped open with horror. If it hadn't been for this his huge crush on him, Malfoy would've been flying out of the library, cursed and hexed into a tea pot but instead Harry had just stood there. He cursed loudly but before he could follow that train of thought any further, he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Harry, there you are!"

Hermione and Ron walked to him, speeding up when they saw his horrified expression.

"What's going on? Harry, are you alright?" Ron started, but was cut off by Harry.

"Couldn't come ten minutes before, could you?" He said, trying to sound angry, but only managed anxious.

"What do you mean? We had a class" Ron said, sounding worried, "What happened?"

Harry closed his eyes and hid his burning face behind his hands and muttered.

"Malfoy bit me."

"HE DID WHAT!?!!?!!!!!!?" (A/N: tbh there should be a bit more "!?!!?!!"s here but let's not put them here to save some space...*wink*)

Obviously Madam Pince threw them out very fast for that and Harry was glad to realize that his legs actually were working (of course having the angry librarian at your heels usually helped even a magically petrified person to run for it). Before storming off, he even managed to kick at the stupid German book laying on the floor as a small, un-satisfying revenge for the librarian who hadn't walked in on them in time. Once out of the library, all three of them automatically headed towards the Gryffindor tower. Harry ignored the questioning, still-shocked glances and whispered anxious questions completely and walked as fast as he could, looking only at the corridor floor, determined to not to think about anything before reaching the safe zone. When they arrived to the Gryffindor Tower, he walked straight up into the boys dorm.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone or not. He was glad to see the dorm empty, but equally relieved to hear his friends following him after a while. He didn't feel like sitting or laying on the bed - he thought he'd start crying, laughing or otherwise randomly going crazy if he would lay down. He leaned to the frame of his four-poster and waited for the inevitable questioning.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked softly. She had walked into the room with Ron and sat on Harry's bed. Ron, on the other hand still stood at the door. Both of them seemed to have sensed Harry's baffled state and Harry was thankful that they didn't keep on with the yelling that had got them thrown out of the library.

"You want us to leave you alone?" Ron asked, sounding worried though Harry could sense the confusion in the words. But obviously Ron was ready to let him be alone if he felt like that no matter how much he wanted to know what was going on. Harry managed to smile at this. At least he had good friends.

"Don't go. I'm - I'm fine enough", Harry sighed, not wanting to lie but not wanting to upset them either. He wasn't fine, that was for sure. He felt terribly ashamed and scaringly numb at the same time. And then there was that one part of his sub consciousness that was jumping up and down absolutely thrilled about all the material it now had for producing even more wild dreams for Harry's (dis)comfort.

Harry could hear Ron walk from the door while shooting a muffliato and a locking charm on the door. Neither of his friends asked any more questions. They waited him to talk. And he knew he had to talk. He needed to if he wanted to avoid St Mungo's.

He cleared his throat after a while and the sound almost made the two other Gryffindors jump.

"So... er ... um -" Harry started. _Gosh, how do you talk about stuff like this to your best friends? How do you talk about something like this to anyone? _Harry sighed and then he realized the first thing he needed to do. He needed to brief Ron in on the whole horrible affair. With an apologetic look on his face he turned to his best friend. "You guessed right, Ron, the other day, kind of" he said "Although you didn't mean it, I guess, or well, I don't know... er .... When you ... you know .... I know you probably said it just to make me feel good, and didn't really think it could ever be true ... but ... _did you really mean that you wouldn't mind even if I was lusting over Malfoy?"_ Harry knew the last sentence had come out sounding ridiculously desperate (not to mention that he had tried to say it as fast as possible, secretly hoping Ron wouldn't quite catch it), but he didn't care - that's how he felt anyway.

Harry could have laughed at Ron's face if the situation hadn't been so serious and he so nervous. Ron's face went from baffled into complete confusion during the next half a minute and when he opened his mouth to answer, all he could do was make a weird ´urrr´ noise. Then he became angry.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDIN!" Ron yelled, his head as red as his hair.

"No, Ron, I'm not", Harry said quietly and tried not to look at his best friend.

"That's the most BLOODY STUPID THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"

"Ron -" Harry was cut off, but he hadn't really known what to say to him anyway.

"I'TS MALFOY! YOU'VE GONE MAD! What are you THINKING Harry!"

"Erm.. well, it's Malfoy that I'm thinking... obviously...", Harry muttered. He felt awfull. Ron was not taking this well.

"But - you - you just CAN'T like him! Just- just - just _EWW_! He's the bloody Junior Death Eater! He thinks Hermione is a mudblood! He bullies first years! He bullies _us!_ _You!_ AND he's a _SLYTHERIN _for god's sake! PLEASE tell me this is just a sick joke! _You should HATE HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"_ Ron was all red in the face and clearly furious.

"Ron, calm down! It's not your -" Hermione who had stood up started but was cut off by Harry who had really gotten angry at Ron's yelling.

"I KNOW I SHOULDN'T LIKE HIM! I told you the day before yesterday and you told me to try and get to know him better! Even if I told you he's a prick! I DON'T LIKE THIS ANY MORE THAN YOU DO, IN FACT I LIKE THIS EVEN LESS THAN YOU!"

For a long moment both boys stood there, facing each other, glaring at each other, both with red faces and angry expressions. Hermione had decided to sit down and wait until they'd finish. After a minute or two, Ron dashed off out of the room - but couldn't - cursed and then remembered to open his locking charm and finally ran downstairs.

Harry slapped a hand on his face, he felt like crying. There goes the best and the first friend he ever had. Hermione stared at the door, looking shocked. She clearly hadn't believed Ron would take it that bad. For about five minutes they stayed like that and Hermione had just stood up to walk to the door when it opened again - with considerably less banging and cursing than before. If doors can open shyly and apologizingly, that would be the right term for it.

Ron looked inside and cleared his throat.

"Sorry", he said, looking ashamed and when neither Harry nor Hermione started yelling at him, he stepped inside and shut the door and stayed standing there.

"So", Hermione broke the silence, "what happened in the library?"

Harry told them. He started by explaining the task of writing complements in detention and after finishing his story he showed them the paper he got from Malfoy.

"He wanted to see your face when you read this?" Hermione asked. When Harry nodded, she continued to enquire: "So what did you show on your face when you did?"

Harry wasn't sure. "I guess... I guess I looked confused and disbelieving ..." he trailed off, avoiding the right word.

Hermione seemed to catch it anyway. "Were you happy? Glad?"

"Erm..." Harry muttered and glanced at Ron, feeling uncertain about how much he'd want to hear about this matter "...yes."

"When you're happy, Harry, you can't hide it to save your life!" She said. "Especially in a situation like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when you get compliments like that from the person you - erm - have a crush on you must have been beaming with happiness, especially if he stayed there and ´wanted to see your face when you read it´. You know you're terrible at hiding that kinds of things." Even Ron nodded at this when Hermione finished explaining.

Harry frowned at them. "So what if I did. What does it matter, he must've found out I'm a stupid gay and desperately in love with the straightest person in the world anyway! And he's probably having a press conference about it at the Slytherin common room _RIGHT NOW!" _He ended his sentence yelling, only afterwards remembering to be glad of the silencing charm in the door. He walked to his bed and dropped to sit on it.

"I'm doomed", Harry said, feeling horrible, "so doomed" he fell on his back on the bed, acting dramatically as if he was dying there.

He didn't see his two friends changing looks before Hermione opened his mouth to break the silence.

"I'm guessing Malfoy's having the same kind of feeling right now" she said, "I don't think he's out there bragging how the famous and very male Harry Potter didn't object when he, the great and cool Draco Malfoy harassed him in the library and bit his ear. Or does that sound smart to you, Harry?"

Harry just grunted in response. He reached out for his pillow and hit himself to the head with it. Ron shook his head at this.

"I-am-so-stu-pid." He said while pretending to be beating himself and ignoring Hermione who was waiting for an answer. He let the stupid pillow fall on his stupid face. "I feel so embarrassed" he muttered from under it.

"He's the one that should be embarrassed!" Ron finally opened his mouth after being quiet ever since he had come back to the room. He had been listening though, and thinking about the whole thing. "He's the one who jumped you in a public place!"

"I didn't do _anything _to _stop _him", Harry muttered, still hiding under the pillow. "didn't even _tell him_ to stop! _I probably didn't even look like I wanted him to stop!_"

"But neither did _he _stop himself, Harry! Can't you see that what Malfoy probably wanted was a kiss but he couldn't because he was too scared that you'd reject him so he had to stay in his cold-bastard role and figured that he'd - erm - bite you instead?" Ron said causing Hermione to stare at his boyfriend with awe. Ron sounded very matter-of-fact and sure of his point although his voice lost its power when he mentioned what Malfoy had done. Embarrassed about the adoring look Hermione gave him he muttered something that sounded very much like _"atleastthat'swhyIneverdaredtokissHermionebeforeshedid"._

Harry took the pillow off his face and looked at Ron very baffled the question "what the hell" clearly written in his every feature. His expression told the Weasley that, _no_, his best friend still hadn't realized what was going on.

"You bloody git, just get it will you! _Malfoy likes you!" _Ron said, frustrated and still clearly uncomfortable about the whole idea.

"How do you know he's not just playing with me?" Harry voiced his fear for the first time.

"He would've snogged you if he was just playing. That's probably what he wanted to do but in the last minute he cowared and then had to do something more in-character."

First it didn't seem like a smart thing to say at all and Harry was just about to laugh at the comment. But then he remembered the moment just before Malfoy had tilted his head to ... erm ... bite him. There had been something really non-Malfoy-ish in his eyes. But why hadn't he kissed if he truly liked Harry? It was pretty obvious that Harry wouldn't have minded.

"Why - why would he snog me if he was playing?" Harry asked.

"Isn't that what he does with everybody? At least that's what I've heard, until recently though" Ron said, amazed how little Harry knew of all the gossip going around the castle. "For a few years now he's been changing partners like socks. I walked in on him snogging with a Ravenclaw who was a year older than us last year and next week Fred and George had seen him with some Slytherin girl. And with all the rumours ... honestly, have you been blind?"

Harry muttered something to himself, throwing the pillow back on his face.

"What?"

"I said,_ no, I haven't been blind since I've noticed how bloody gorgeous Malfoy is!_" Harry sounded agonized and was almost glad to see Ron wince at the comment.

"I don't mean it like that. I know you never listen to any gossip since you're the number one topic. But the second best topic is Malfoy and that's what the stories say about him. If he had kissed you you would've immediately known he liked you because he does and you can read stuff like that from a kiss!" Ron explained. It made Harry wonder if Ron had been secretly watching Dr Phill after all.

Suddenly Hermione laughed. When the both boys shot her an questioning glare, she started humming a muggle song Harry remembered he had heard somewhere but Ron of course had never heard of "_if you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiiiiisss, that's where it is!_" She giggled a little more but suppressed it quickly, "Sorry. Couldn't help it." She sounded amused. "But Ron's got a point, Harry. If he had kissed you then what would've happened? You in the arms of your prince charming, kissing in the back of the library after all he had said ... would there be any doubt about how he felt?" She asked.

"Well it sure would've been clearer then. But he didn't kiss so I don't know anything. Except that he knows I have nothing against him cornering and harassing me." Harry muttered, trying to hit himself again with the pillow, but he was stopped by Hermione who summoned the thing away from him and kept on her Harry-torturing.

"So the situation is this," she summed up, "You like Malfoy. You liked it when he harassed you in the library. Malfoy harassed you in the library. Malfoy also has written you a note saying that he thinks you are good-looking, strong and fun to be with. Am I correct this far?" Harry grimly nodded at Hermione's list and received an annoyingly satisfied grin from the girl.

"I'd take that as a display of affection", Hermione stated, smiling. Ron made a face of disgust but stayed silent.

"But I can't know for-" Harry started, but was surprised to be cut off by Ron.

"Neither can he know for sure that you like him! Gosh, sure he didn't kiss you but you didn't kiss him either!" Ron said, "It goes both ways, mate. If he likes you he's annoyed at the fact that you didn't kiss him even if he was so obvious with you."

Harry fell silent. After he got over the shock that it was Ron who just said that, he realized that yes, there was a point there. But suspecting that Malfoy wanted him didn't help him at all. The biggest problem here wasn't really that Malfoy didn't like him; the problem was that _Harry didn't like Malfoy_. Well, physically he obviously liked him very much, but that wasn't the point.

"He's still a self-centred, arrogant, bullying bastard", Harry said his last thought out loud.

"That's true", Ron admitted after a moment, "but we can't be sure about it. People change. Even he might." He sounded a little disbelieving at the last comment.

"That's what he said", Harry grunted, getting back up sitting, staring at the floor. This conversation wasn't helping. He wanted Malfoy out of his head and this was only making him think how wonderful it was if the blonde boy liked him too.

"What? Who said that?" Hermione asked sounding interested.

"Malfoy. At the detention."

"He said he's changed?" She prompted, looking interested. Also Ron was looking curious and not anymore so disgusted.

"He implied he might have. He said it just like Ron now."

"Gosh, Harry, _what does the poor bloke have to do? _Write you a love song and perform it in the Valentine's ball?" Ron half yelled half grunted, sitting on the bed opposite to Harry.

"No, he just has to leave me alone and get out of my head!" Harry snapped, "And besides, _you_ _shouldn't sound like that!_"

"Like what?"

"Like you're on his side and like you know how he feels for me! you should be appealed that I, the Saint Harry Potter have fallen for a Death Eater's son!"

"I am appealed! I'm horrified! But now that I think of it, it's not like I couldn't have seen it coming, I just didn't want to", Ron said after a moment, looking and sounding agonized at having to admit something as horrible as that.

"WHAT! Shut up!" Harry yelled and tried to reach for his pillow to throw it at Ron, but it was still in Hermione's hands and the witch looked as if she'd faint any second now. Harry was about to keep yelling, but Ron cut him off with an explanation.

"Let me explain! I'm sorry I got so upset when you first told me you liked Malfoy, I was confused and angry - mainly at him, not you. But the thing is, you two have been like cats and dogs for so long that even I should have noticed something! Now that I have to think of it I remember many times when your ´fights` didn't really look like fights at all! If it had been _any_ other person - even any other _guy_, I bet I would've noticed it before but with _him_" Harry saw his friend really struggle to try to be decent about the matter "... well, you know, I never could have imagined anything like that ... But the chemistry's been there always..." Ron was surprised to see the amazement in both of his friends' eyes and felt the need to explain himself "Look, I know I'm not good with feelings and stuff, but I just want you to be happy and if your feelings for Malfoy are bugging you, you need to do something to them ... I'm not saying he's ideal boyfriend material and I still don't like him or the idea of you with him but ... you know, if that's the way it's meant to then ... you know..."

Needless to say, Hermione looked at Ron like a woman looks at the perfect husband and ran to hug him.

Harry's world had turned upside down. Ron Weasley - the very same Ron Weasley who had just fifteen minutes ago stormed off the room because of his confession - was suggesting he and Draco fucking Malfoy were "_meant to be_". He hid his face in his hands.

"This is mad", he said but his two friends were too busy kissing each other to hear it.

* * *

_A/N: Phefff! What a horrible chapter! Or well, not horrible as in I'm-so-disappointed-in-my-work, I just mean that it was hard to write. VERY hard. That's why it took so long. (well at least not half a year like it did with the -erm- was it 5th chapter? xD)  
Writing Ron always seems to be way too difficult. Next time I write something like this I kill Ron first. That would add some nice drama... No, seriously, all you Ron-fans, don't get upset! I love him as a character too, but the problem is same as with Sirius and Remus (they're second on my favourite pairing list but I never write about them): I just don't know how to write them to be believable. I still think Ron took Harry's confession too easily but I wanted him to surprise Harry and Hermione with his thoughtfulness because I really believe that he's one of those people who may seem dumb first but then after a while point out the greatest ideas. You know, the people who need a lot of time to figure something out but when they do they really understand it.... do you understand anything I'm trying to say...? Well, anyways please review and tell me what you thought of this! :)  
I would like to thank all you reviewers! You make my day so much more bright! And suggestions and constructive critisism is always appriciated!! Also, I don't have a beta reader but if someone would like to volunteer.... :D  
Next chapter is very very veeeerrrryyyy far from ready and I have some kind of a writer's block - not to mention the biology examn in few days, the flu I got las week and next week I'll even be out of country - so be patient! It will come soon!_


	12. 12

_  
**A/N:** Once again, sorry for updating so slowly! Writer's block, driving licence part 2, summer job, school stuff, relatives and old friends visiting, cleaning to do, a new larp up and coming in two weeks, annoying little brother etc. etc. the usual. BUT: it's extra long this time (the chapter I mean xD) so I hope that makes up for something. And it was rather hard to write. So appreciate it! I worked hard! And I should now be sleeping!!!_

_So, remember a few chapters ago when Harry set a few spies after Draco....? Well, now you'll see if it was worth the trouble. This chapter we'll also actually get to see the mentioned blonde fluffy ferret, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next chapter for a confrontation. That part with Fred and George just kept on growing longer and longer... :P_

_Also, I'd like to reveal to you a secret: when I first started this story I had no idea where it was going or even how it would really be going. My point in writing this was to, as krakelia expressed in the review, "experience situations we'd like to have seen come to life". I myself just love this endless dance with the devil or whatever between Harry and Draco and therefore you can expect quite a lot more of that before we get to the end. I'm guessing it'll take at least 2 more chapters for me to finish but I won't promise it won't grow longer since I have this one idea I got while I was at work listening to music (to be more precise, the idea has loads to do with the songs "Irresistible" by Jessica Simpson and some others that would completely give the plot away if I'd tell them now). I just love writing Harry squirm. So this is my sad excuse for ... this sad excuse for a plot I have here... hehee... I hope that once I get this done I'll have time to write Erased, which is actually fully planned plot-wise and -yes- actually HAS a plot. ;)_

_And a final note: The version that I originally uploaded was the wrong un-betaed one, so I hope you haven't gotten mad with the spelling mistakes! But here's the chapter again fresh and spellchecked! (though this AN isn't checked so beware...) Huge thanks for Ed-LOVER-92 for betaing and noticing my mistake! Enjoy!_

**12.**

"… and then, about a month ago, he came up with this new strategy against you people," Flint ended his long explanation about Slytherin Quiddich tactics, "he banned all cheating against Gryffindor. He thinks you play too clean so cheating would just lose points on our side."

Harry stopped writing his fake notes and trying not to yawn. He looked at Flint who was sitting opposite to him. This was the first interesting thing in the whole story so far. No more cheating in games? What an Earth was that supposed to mean?

"So he means you have to stop the obvious tricks? Figure out something more subtle?"

"No, he said specifically that if he catches any of us cheating in any way against Gryffindor, he'd report us himself and kick the cheat out of the team for good," Flint answered, and the unhappy look on his face clearly stated that he strongly disagreed with his Quiddich captain. Harry saw that this could be his chance to get Flint say something more than just the facts and acts.

"Well that doesn't sound like him at all, what does the team think about that?" He asked, trying to sound like he agreed with Flint about the stupidity of the new strategy. Truth be told, he felt rather glad about the new Slytherin rule. Finally he could just concentrate on playing the game instead of trying to avoid Slytherin tricks. He could also skip the usual practise warm-up rehearsal of "Expelliarmus on broom" and use the time on something more Quiddich-related.

"Well the beaters obviously think it's mad but they're far too afraid of Malfoy to disobey so you'll have nothing to fear from them. As for the others, I overheard them talking and wondering if Malfoy's gone soft in the head and that maybe they really should go to Snape about this. I'm not sure if they'll all comply with the new rule, probably not. They'll just do their tricks in secret."

Harry pretended to think about this for a moment and then asked, "Is this the only odd thing he's done lately?" He was starting to get worried that he'd sound too interested, but Flint obviously didn't mind the question. Probably he hadn't been able to rant about this enough to anyone.

"To tell you the truth, he's been really strange all year now. Pansy has a theory that something bad happened to him during the summer and this is some post-traumatic stress – whatever that means. But she's just Pansy, you know, always analyzing stuff."

Malfoy? Traumatized? Not in a million years... but on the other hand, when he thought about the family the boy had to live with, it didn't sound that unbelievable after all. Cool Ice Prince of Slytherin or not, Lucius and Narcissa hardly were the best - or even _good enough_ - parents.

"What do you think about it?" he asked, hoping Flint would be keen enough on talking about this and forget to wonder why Harry was so interested.

"Nothing, really. It's his business. I just think it's really odd for - you know - a _Malfoy _to go so weird so suddenly. He's started to keep to himself quite a lot, telling us he's reading for tests and all that crap. I mean, I know he can't be reading school stuff, his grades are going down. He's always been a bit of a loner but I guess it's his superiority thing, you know, can't let anyone get too close. I know his father was just the same during his school years. But this year it's different; he's become somehow all serious and quiet, too. Boring to be with. Last week I saw him walking past two first years of your house and he didn't as much as snort at them! I really can't understand that. Actually..." Flint seemed to have remembered something and fell silent probably wondering if it was worth it to tell that extra bit of gossip. Harry could bet that whatever it was, it was something interesting and held his breath.

Ever since the start of this quietly held conversation in the far back table hidden behind many sections of bookshelves in the most unused section of the empty library (next to the History of Magic-section, of course) Harry had realized that the best way to talk to Flint was to agree on everything and not to hurry. So he stayed quiet, waiting. And soon enough Flint seemed to decide that yes, getting Percy Weasley's address was worth it.

"Actually there is one thing that could have something to do with it. I'm the only one who knows about this - except for themselves of course -" Flint leaned his head closer to Harry and lowered his voice "Malfoy did have something going on with one Rawenclaw last spring. I haven't seen them together this year even once." Flint leaned back on his chair and remembered again that he was supposed to pretend to be reading and not having a conversation with a Gryffidork. "I know he isn't the kind of bloke who'd get all weepy and sad if someone ditched him but, you never know …"

"Yep, you never know", Harry said, trying to hide his surprise. A Malfoy with a broken heart? He didn't even know Malfoys had hearts. He wondered if he could ask more about the affair, but it would probably sound too odd. After all, he was supposed to be interested in Quiddich tactics. But luckily Flint seemed to be quite a gossip when he got started with it.

"I only saw them a few times so I don't even know for sure if it was anything, I mean Draco's had quite a few short flings anyway and he never gets emotional about them. But he's stopped that too now. I heard Blaise tried to get into his bed but got turned down – and that's rare!" Flint continued, "But the Ravenclaw's the last person I know he had something going on with. I don't even know the bloke's name. He's one grade higher than us and not a Quiddich player. You might have seen him, he's a Prefect, rather short and skinny, dark brown hair that he never seems to comb but I must say he knows how to dress."

Harry almost dropped his jaw open when Flint just casually slipped that the Ravenclaw Malfoy had been dating was a male one. Apparently Slytherins weren't quite as intolerant as Harry had thought. At least in this kind of matters.

"I never knew Malfoy swung that way," Harry said, trying to sound amused instead of dead shocked. Flint seemed to catch his surprise anyway and gave a silent laugh.

"Oh, he swings all ways! He's not too secretive about it among us Slytherins, especially his own class, since it's a piece of cake for him to shut them up," Flint said, shrugging, "but he's strict about not letting anyone from other houses get it, so you didn't hear this from me. Obviously his father wouldn't approve." _Well that's no news,_ Harry thought. "But he's made it pretty clear that he doesn't care what he thinks." _But that is news._ Since when had Draco stopped following his father's footsteps? Harry had a hard time trying to imagine Draco disagreeing something with Lucius - it seemed his father decided everything for him, even his hairstyle!

Harry had to suppress a laugh when he imagined Lucius' face if he ever found out his only son might want to marry some rich pureblood wizard instead of a witch. He pretended to check his notes (that actually were just some random mess) about Flint's information and tried to think of another question. He had already heard that Malfoy usually spent his free time either reading or studying, often alone, and that he didn't hang out with Crabbe and Goyle much anymore, now spending his time with older students or with his Quiddich team. He couldn't figure out any more inconspicuous questions so he thanked Flint and gave him the piece of paper with Percy Weasley's address on it, pressing that no matter what, Flint should never let Percy know who he got it from. When Flint flashed him a huge, wolfish grin and sprinted off, Harry could've solemnly sworn he was up to no good. Poor Percy...

Speaking of evil-doers, when Harry got up and walked towards the exit, two identical pairs of hands extended from behind bookshelves to grab him and pull him to their hideout. Harry yelped loudly - but it was a very, very manly yelp.

"So, what did Flint tell you?" George Weasley asked after Harry had recovered from the near-heart-attack-scare.

"He - he told they aren't allowed to cheat against us in Quiddich anymore," Harry stuttered the first thing that got into his mind. "Why did you have to scare me like that?! Couldn't you just ask me to come here?"

"Who can't cheat?" The twins looked baffled.

"The Slytherin team. He said Malfoy banned all cheating against Gryffindor team - and he even threatened to throw all cheaters out of the team."

The twins seemed even more amazed - and somehow impressed. It sure was a funny look, but Harry's amusement was about to be ended with a few horrifyingly loud comments...

"Whoa, Harry!" Fred said, pretending to be breathless and surprised, "I didn't know you were _that _good!"

"We knew he's had it for you for ages but_ what on Earth _did you do to that little Ferret to make him go _that _crazy about you?" George asked, looking scandalized.

Harry quickly peeked from behind the bookshelves and was glad to notice that there was no one to be seen in the library - except for Madam Pince, and she wouldn't know who they were referring to with Ferret.

"Would you two keep it down?" Harry asked anyway, "And for your information, Malfoy had decided that a month or so ago! This has got nothing to do with me!"

"Quiddich between Gryffindor and Slytherin always has everything to do with you and Malfoy," Fred said, shrugging and his brother nodded. "Anyway, don't you want to know what we found out?"

"Oh, you really, really, _really _don't want to miss this!" George added, looking quite enthusiastic.

"You'll love it," Fred agreed, winking to George. Somehow Harry doubted that.

"Sure, of course," Harry said. To be honest, he was feeling eager to hear their information, but also rather cautious, "but let's go somewhere else." Harry tried to think of a place where anyone wouldn't hear all the most probably provocative stuff that Fred and George had found out - or well, probably it wouldn't be provocative really, they just would make it be such with their comments. And with a topic like this, Harry knew he couldn't count on the twins to keep it quiet. He was just about to suggest the Room of Requirement when the twins spoke.

"How about outside?"

"Yes,_ how about outside?_ It's sunny and wonderful!"

Harry had to agree that it was a tempting suggestion. And even if there might be others there, there were enough places they could go hiding - like the Forbidden Forest. He vaguely wondered if he could lead the twins to Aragog's nest if they got too annoying with their stupid ideas...

After an uncharacteristically uneventful walk from the library to the school grounds, Harry realized that he had indeed been tricked once again. The twins led him to a conveniently bush-covered but rather spacious spot by the lake, perfect for sharing secrets. Harry wondered why he had never found this place; it was like a little room with one wall open to the lake and with the trees as a roof and thick bushes around it as walls so that the only way in was to follow a nearly invisible track through them or to swim. It was only when Harry sat down on the soft grass so close to the water that he could reach his hand and touch it when he noticed that he had been tricked: Malfoy was hanging out by the lake too. And not even far away. He was only around thirty or forty meters off, laying on a large blanket spread on the sunny grass field with a few older Slytherins with him. The others seemed to be playing Exploding Snap while Malfoy was lying on his back and reading.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" Harry sighed, knowing what the answer would be. He didn't take his eyes off of Malfoy. Apart from the few water plants and grass acting as a curtain on the lake's side of their hidden "room", the twins had made sure he had a good view.

"Nope, we can't," came the unsurprising answer from Fred along with an unsurprising sunny smirk.

"And don't worry, Harry, he won't be able to see us," George added, "We've used this place so many times for just about everything and anything and never have we gotten caught." His grin told Harry that no, he did not want to know more.

"So, well... let's get this over with then, shall we," Harry sighed and pried his eyes off of the handsome Slytherin.

"Yes, let's!" came in stereo and the twins scooted closer to Harry - but being careful to not to block his view of Malfoy.

"Well," Fred started, "I bet you'll like to hear that we found out Malfoy wears always silk boxers, usually black or green and he likes to sleep naked."

"HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?" Harry fumed. _Malfoy likes sleeping naked_. Great, that's all his overactive imagination would need for another badly slept night.

"Actually, we didn't," Fred admitted, looking guilty and amused.

"Just wanted to see how you'd react," George explained, smirking, "But Malfoy does seem like the silk-loving type," he pondered. Harry couldn't stop his head from nodding. He couldn't imagine what would be a better material on that fine skin. Harry was again caught staring at the reading boy with a slight flush on his cheeks.

"And I bet you could make him sleep naked! You seemed to enjoy the idea," Fred said with a suggestive wink.

"So," George started again before Harry could do anything but blush even more. He pulled out a notebook and some papers and pretended to flick through them, "First of all - and for real this time - we found out that no, he's _not _a complete prick when it comes to hanging out with other Slytherins."

"And by not being a complete prick we mean that he's actually polite and almost friendly," Fred commented with a fake-appalled expression as if it was very dreadful manners for a Malfoy to be almost _friendly_.

"Yes. For example, those guys there. That yellow-haired striking looking guy is Ivan Pewretti, and Malfoy enjoys playing chess with him. Next to Ivan there's his girlfriend, an annoying bitch called Joanne. Malfoy doesn't seem to like her too much, but the feeling's not mutual - that girl's got a huge crush on him and - look, there she goes again! - that's what she always does, tries to talk to him, make him play some stupid games with her... and all that in front of her dear Ivy. There's your winning couple of the year, truly," Fred rolled his eyes at the brunette who was still trying to engage Malfoy into conversation but seemed to get just annoyed grunts in response. Then he took a deep breath and continued; "Then that short haired, big blonde guy next to them, that's Johan _kstrˆm. Played Beater last year but wasn't really good. His family is somewhere from North-East, he's got a funny accent and Malfoy seems to like his jokes - or at least he gives the smallest of smiles when he hears them. Then next to Johan there's - as always - William. That Chinese looking dude with black neat hair, yes, he always sits that close to Johan. No idea of his last name and no idea of who he really is. Seems to be a studious guy and we know for sure that he's dating a Ravenclaw girl though their love seems to be quite platonic. He's the one that Malfoy talks least with but for some reason they hang out quite a lot. Then-"

"Why do I need to know who they are?" Harry had had to ask. It wasn't really interesting, "I want to know about Malfoy, not about some seventh-year Slytherin blokes."

"We'll get there, we'll get there, Harry, now don't be in such a hurry. This is very important information!" George was waving a raised index finger in front of Harry's nose.

"Now where was I? Oh, right. I was introducing Dan. Yes, oh, yes. Daniel Chasewater. He's the last one, the slim, handsome, punk-haired guy. And he's the interesting person." The enthusiastic look on Fred's face made Harry interested.

"A very interesting person, yes _indeed_..."

"Why?"

"Because, if you look at him closely, you'll notice he's a flaming closet fag."

"A what?!"

"_A homosexual person who doesn't feel happy about going to a gay parade_. Do you still think you're the only fag in town?"

"No - just - what does this have to do with Malfoy?" Harry's tone was cautious because he could guess how it could have something to do with Malfoy. He remembered Flint's story about the Ravenclaw guy. And Fred's suggestive eyebrow waggling proved him quite right.

"I know you're not dumb, Harry dear. Come on, try and guess," George said with a knowing look.

"Daniel's Malfoy's current fuck-buddy and you two saw them doing it in an empty classroom on top of the teacher's desk at night?" Harry blurted out, aiming to be funny but only succeeding in getting some more suggestive eyebrow wiggling.

"Is that how you'd do it, Harry?"

"That's rather bold, I never knew you're so kinky."

"I bet Malfoy would love that."

"Oh, shut up, will you." Harry felt his cheeks burn red at the implications. Actually, the scenario of Harry being dragged into an empty classroom for a late night harassment was one of his repeated - err - nightmares...

"But if we will then you'll never hear about what goes on between Daniel and Malfoy"

Harry sighed a defeated sigh. He knew he had to take the stupid talk if he wanted to hear about Malfoy.

"Fine. Talk all you want."

"I knew you couldn't resist. So, here's the situation," George started but allowed his brother to continue.

"Daniel is head over heels and completely smitten with Malfoy, or well, I'd rather say he's lusting after him."

"_Big time_," George pointed out and Fred nodded before he continued.

"You see, our dear Danny-boy here has a certain reputation among Slytherins. The stories say he's the best shag in his year, and the most experienced, too. Rumour has it that he's running out of new fuck-buddies now on his own year. And so he's set his sights on poor, dear Draco."

"Which is so very, very wrong since Danny is just simply not the right one for him," George continued, turning to cast a pitying look at the said Malfoy, "Luckily, Draco has brains. Daniel can try all he likes but no matter how much he messes that raven black hair of his, no matter how he tries to Glamour his eyes greener, keep wearing reading glasses and no matter how he tries to annoy Draco to start bickering with him, he'll never be able to replace you, Harry."

"You're joking," Harry said, after staring at Fred for a while in disbelief, "You can't mean he actually does all that? And expects Malfoy to - to fall for that? You can't be serious!"

"We are. I mean, look at that hair style - just like yours except that when he does it with some hairdo-potion it makes it look like that... that Green Day singer. Yours is naturally post-shag hair, all soft and sexy, just the way Malfoy wants you," George ended his sentence with a wink. Before Harry could protest their ideas, Fred continued to explain.

"So, we now know that the second worst slut of Slytherin is after your Draco but isn't getting anywhere. We've seen him try and fail enough times already. But what does this tell us about our favourite Slytherin?"

"Well, what?"

"That he's definitely got a thing for you. And that he's definitely gay," Fred stated his conclusions with a victorious grin, "Of course, that's no news. But you wanted proof..."

"What in Merlin's name in that mess makes you think he- he's got a thing for me?" Harry didn't see any logic in that deduction.

"Why, if a person such as Daniel tries to get into his pants by dressing up as you, fashioning his hair messy like yours and everything, I'd say that says something. I'd say that to at least some of the Slytherins in that group it's completely obvious that Malfoy is gay and fancies you. Clearly Joanne has no clue, but I'm guessing Ivan knows - that would explain how he doesn't get bothered by Joanne throwing herself at Malfoy. Apparently also Daniel knows since he's trying to take advantage of the information, but I'm not sure about Johan and William. I highly doubt Draco has told any of them, but after all, they are Slytherins. They have eyes and some of them even have brains. See the logic now, Harry? Why else would that slut try and copy you if he didn't have facts about Dracos preferences?"

"Right," Harry said, not still sure if he should believe that. "What about that gay thing? How can you be sure?" Harry did remember Flint telling him that Draco swung 'all ways', but that could easily be exaggeration or just a stupid gossip.

"Oh, come on! Why would Daniel bother trying so hard if he wasn't sure he at least is of the right sex for Draco?"

"And besides, that's not our only proof for him being a poof." Now that got Harry's attention.

"What proof?" Harry asked and Fred started to list things, counting them with his fingers as he went on.

"Well, he dresses in such a gay manner, he looks gay, he keeps checking your arse all the time-" Wait, what?

"No he doesn't!"

"Oh, yes he does. That's how we first noticed the spark between you two. You stare at him only _half _as often as he stares you."

"Don't you ever wonder why he always seems to fly behind you at Quiddich?" Fred asked with a wink and continued his list: "he reads fashion magazines and goes to fashion shows, he does ballroom dancing as a hobby on summers-"

"What? How do you know that?" Well that would explain why he was such a good dancer. And such a good lead, too, in dancing (and, his traitorous part of mind pointed out, _probably elsewhere too_...)

"This is a well confirmed information. Our little cousins daughters mother in laws nephews best friends parents own a dance studio in London and that's Malfoys favourite. Professor Flitwick goes there too, you know, he does salsa really well."

"Okay. Is that the end of your list?"

"No. There's still one very important thing left unsaid," George said with a serious voice.

"Well?"

"Well, he's a _Malfoy_," Fred answered as if that would explain it all.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"We mean that he's just like his dad is. And you know how he looks at Snape..."

"I don't think I want to know," Harry stated, feeling suddenly rather ill.

"You're right, you don't," Fred said sounding and looking very serious, making a very Malfoy-ish face of disapproval.

"But on with the show," George stated and nudged his brother to go on.

"Ah, yes. In case you ever wonder where to go and find that little fluffy ferret, head to the library. He's got a habit of working on his school stuff alone in a specific table in the far corner of the library. Actually, just the one you and Flint chose for your secret rendezvous," Fred smirked, "seems you have a similar taste in library tables."

"You're just made for each other, Harry my boy! I'm so happy for you!" George flashed a shining smile at him.

"Sod off," Harry tried to snap, but the thought of him and Malfoy fitting together made his voice sound a little too dreamy for a snap. That made the twins laugh.

"So, I guess Flint already told you, dear Draco has changed a little this year. No more bullying first years - just the ones that get into his way for real. No more Crabbe and Goyle following his every step - and that's because Malfoy told them to get off his back; we hear he believes he's 'perfectly capable of taking care of himself in a school where there's only one decent opponent'. I didn't get the feeling that he was talking about Dumbledore."

"Well_ I_ don't think he was even talking about a _fighting _opponent..."

"Oh, shut it." Harry sighed, once again caught staring at Malfoy who was turning the pages in his book, searching for something. "I saw Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle not long ago."

"Well we figure he still needs to hang with them for a while, you know, to keep good connections for the future," Fred said, shrugging.

"Doesn't he just look so absurdly hot, lying there in the sun?" George pointed out loudly with a malicious glint in his eyes when he noticed Harry hadn't even heard Fred's comment. "Maybe you should go and see if he'd like to go for a walk around the lake with you to cool down in the shade of the trees...? Or maybe rather _warm up_..."

If Harry had heard his suggestion he probably would have blushed badly, but he didn't hear. He was completely concentrated on staring. Malfoy had put the book down next to him and sat up to loosen his tie and take it off. Then he started opening the few first buttons in his school-uniform shirt. His black robes were already gone and he was wearing only the white shirt and black pants. Of course Malfoy always had his school uniform made of the finest materials and this was no exception: he seemed to be wearing a super-thin summer version of the outfit. Harry swallowed hard when he saw the revealed delicious skin.

Gods, _that guy is just too damn beautiful to be legal_. Malfoy ran a hand through his hair and seemed to be whining to Johan or whoever that was that it was too hot. He felt a hot flush rush through his body, settling uncomfortably in his pants. Malfoys hair looked slightly ruffled, just the way it always got when they'd had a fight - verbal or physical.

"HARRY!" Harry jumped up and got standing at the shout combined with identical pokes to his ribs.

"What?" he sighed, realizing how embarrassingly out of breath he was, not to mention completely flushed and - _oops_. He decided to sit back down fast and cross his legs._ Bloody Malfoy._

"Got your attention. Finally."

"Want to hear more about that sexy beast?" George asked with an amused grin.

"Go on," Harry nodded. Carefully looking at the twins, trying not to let his eyes stray.

"Well, there's not much left to tell. Just the most delicious details."

"Did you know that Draco's favourite treat is Swiss chocolate? And that his favourite drink seems to be hot chocolate - he drinks that at least two cups every morning. See the connection there? Not to mention his weakness towards that chocolate sauce dessert..."

"Don't you dare suggest anything about that!" Harry cut off. He could just hear them starting with '_you know I hear chocolate sauce is really good for your skin..._' or something the like.

"We weren't going to say anything."

"What did you have in mind then, dear Harry?"

"Uh.. I ... nothing," Harry said, fighting back the blush that had almost died but was back on again with the thoughts of Malfoy and chocolate sauce. He risked a glance towards the blonde boy and saw that he was back to reading. He had apparently ruffled his hair even more, it now looked just the way it was always after their fights. _Just _the way Harry loved it...

Wait, no, no no no, Harry did _NOT _"_love_" anything about Malfoy. He shook his head. _No_. He only _fancied _that bastard, it was just lust and only because of his looks. And that unbelievably sexy voice. And ... well, truth be told, his arrogance and evilness were also a major turn-on. Just thinking about that made him feel hot.

"What were you thinking, Harry?" George asked, looking at him with a very interested but gentle smile.

"Err... well, Malfoy," Harry decided to settle for the truth. After all, the twins knew anyways.

"You know, Harry ... you - er - you do seem to," George seemed to be unsure if he should continue but a nudge from Fred made him spill it anyway, "you really seem to like him an awful lot and ... er ... well - you know - you're like a brother to us and - "

"We'd really hate to see you get hurt and therefore if you decide to get it going with that Ferret we just want you to know that if he ever does or says _anything _bad to you we'll hex him so bad even his father will feel it." Fred decided to end George's mumbling. Harry stared at them. They looked more serious than he had ever seen them. It felt wonderful to have ... well, almost like family, almost like big brothers.

"Did you give the same talk to Ron about Hermione?" He smiled at them.

"Yeah. After your second year," Fred said with a smirk, "but we do hope you'll gather your courage faster than he did."

"Um... well, actually he still didn't."

"What?"

"It was Hermione," Harry said and told them how Hermione had decided to forget trying to talk to Ron about it and jumped him in the middle of a corridor. He knew he was gossiping but he knew the story was already spreading and besides, Ron was their brother, they would find that out anyway.

"That's... that girl sure has some style!"

"Too bad Ron caught her first," George sighed, pretending to look dreamy.

"Well it wouldn't help you if she was free anyway," Fred laughed but fell silent quickly. Harry's gaze shifted from one twin to the other. Did they mean...

"You're... are you..." Harry started, but he didn't know how to ask - or exactly _what _to ask. After a moment of awkward silence, George sighed.

"Fine. _Yes _I'm gay. _Yes _I've had a crush on you. _No_, Fred is _not _gay, it's just me." All that came out pretty quickly, worriedly and sounding a little bitter.

"I'm - um..." Gosh, what do you say to a guy in a situation like this? "I'm surprised."

"I hope it isn't a disgusting idea and I hope you won't start to worry or anything. I never meant to tell you and I knew I had no chance and so I moved on and it's fine now you're just like a brother to me..."

"George, you're blabbing like a baboon," Fred pointed out and turned to Harry. "He just wants you to know that you look really good riding a broom and that he just couldn't help liking you when you were so cute last year."

"Last... year?" Harry was baffled. Completely baffled. "I don't care- I mean, I don't mind - I mean I won't worry. It's okay. I just never would have guessed," he stuttered but then pointed out matter-of-factly, "But I'm _not cute_." Then he realized how childish (and probably also "cute") that sounded.

That made them all laugh and released the tension.

"You know, Harry, you still are cute. But you've grown up so now it's more like a gorgeous sexy kind of cute. No wonder Malfoy's so fascinated," George said, "but I won't mind losing you to dear Ferret as long as I have my Ollie."

"Ollie? Like- like-?"

"Yeah, _Oliver Wood_." George was beaming with happiness.

"Gosh, _this place's gone completely queer!" _Harry sighed.

"Tell me about it," Fred pointed out, faking a frustrated sigh.

* * *

_**A/N**: So, tell me, how was it? Please review and thell me what you thought!  
I'm not sure when I'll be able to write the next chapter. In less than a month I'm off to France and obviously can't continue writing from there, I'll be in a place where internet and computers are a rare species. But I'm hoping I'll get one chapter out before leaving. :)  
Thanks for reading! :) And big thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys really keep me going! ;)_


End file.
